Manchesterské mlýny
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Jednoho studeného lednového dne slavný šéfkuchař Severus Snape přijde o své místo a zjistí, že za dveřmi francouzské restaurace, v níž strávil posledních 15 let života, existuje svět, kde i tři jídla denně představují luxus...
1. Od hostiny k hladomoru

**Originál: **Mills of Manchester

**Odkaz: **snupinsanta**TEČKA**annex-files**TEČKA**com/viewstory**TEČKA**php?sid=97 (Buďte té dobroty a tečky nahraďte tečkami. :))

**Autor:** Snapelike

**Shrnutí: **Pro busaikko, která měla tři přání: AU, v němž se bude mluvit různými jazyky, tělesné postižení a něco, kde by se objevilo "bistro na Tkalcovské ulici".

**Varování: **zranění, H/C, smrt málo významné postavy

**Překlad: **S.L.

* * *

><p><strong>MANCHESTERSKÉ MLÝNY<strong>

.

Červen v Manchesteru byl přibližně stejně šedivý, jako leden kdekoliv jinde. Mraky, začouzené uhelnými zplodinami z textilek, visely nízko nad obzorem a po obloze se za nimi táhly mastné, černé šmouhy. Kvůli husté mlze z parních strojů se těžko dýchalo a celé město sípalo jako pacient v předposledním stádiu tuberkulózy. Nicméně, vzhledem k tomu, že shodou okolností právě leden byl, na tom, že město vypadá přesně stejně i v červnu, červenci, ba dokonce v srpnu a v září (a ve všech ostatních měsících v roce), zase tolik nezáleželo. Jednotvárné, pochmurné ulice a otupělí, špinaví lidé. Vysoké zdi začouzené od sazí a věčně mokré cesty tvořily kulisy světa, do nějž Severus Snape právě vstoupil ze svého tolik odlišného koutku luxusu, tepla a čistoty.

Přesněji řečeno, byl sem vyhozen. A jelikož neměl žádné přátele, kteří by se jej zastali, nezbylo mu, než sundat zástěru, mrsknout svou vysokou čepici do kouta, strhnout z věšáku kabát a Chez Hogwarts, nejlepší francouzskou restauraci v Anglii, nedobrovolně opustit. Na odchodu za sebou práskl dveřmi. Nebylo by to poprvé, co jej vlastní horká hlava a nesnášenlivá povaha připravily o práci. Jenomže tentokrát někdo ke stížnostem na jeho chování přidal ještě obvinění z podvodu a krádeže. Ani by jej tak nerozlítilo, že ten někdo byli Sirius Black a jeho přítelíček Peter Pettigrew, jako fakt, že si všechno vymysleli a zfalšovali důkazy. Severus možná nebyl ten nejpříjemnější kolega pod sluncem, ale to ještě nic nevypovídá o jeho poctivosti. Nikdy v životě nic neukradl, dokonce ani když žil na ulici, ani jako malý kluk, když umíral hlady.

Chez 'O, jak se restauraci obvykle přezdívalo, tvořila patnáct let celý jeho svět. Z umývače nádobí se vypracoval na pomocného kuchtíka a nakonec, po mnoha letech, získal zasloužené uznání a stal se šéfkuchařem. Byly to šťastné časy, i když se v práci nikdy s nikým nespřátelil. Jeho zaměstnavatel, pan Pettigrew, v něm viděl pouze užitečný nástroj a Severusova vášeň pro práci a schopnost ponořit se zcela do komponování ještě lahodnějších a rafinovanějších pokrmů mu nenechávaly mnoho prostoru pro společenské styky. Stručně řečeno: Severus Snape nenáviděl zbytek světa a zbytek světa jeho city s chutí opětoval.

A proto teď Severus Snape vztekle pochodoval po Canal Street*, na konci zahnul za roh a pokračoval dál po jedné z mnoha dlouhých, nudných, polorozpadlých řadovek. Neměl peníze (nebo aspoň ne tolik, aby to stálo za řeč), neměl práci a jediné, na co dokázal myslet, byl Sirius zasraný Black a jeho zlomyslný úšklebek. Nečekal, že ho to tak zasáhne. _Aha, __Srabusi_, řekl mu Black na rozloučenou. _Teď se ukázalo, co jsi zač. Buď rád, že jsme nenašli dost důkazů, abychom mohli jít na policii, jinak bys už teď seděl na stanici za mřížema, to si piš. _Pak se spokojeně opřel o zeď a z jeho arogantního úsměvu bylo Severusovi naprosto jasné, kdo přesně přišel s těmi chabými důkazy, které ho měly usvědčit. Severus se rozhodl, že je pod jeho důstojnost na Blackovy ubohé poznámky reagovat. Prostě odešel a nemohl ani pořádně litovat, že přišel o práci, kterou tolik miloval. Nedalo se dělat vůbec nic. Vrchní číšník Black ani ten zakrslý mizera Pettigrew mu nevěřili, ať se hájil, jak chtěl. Což dávalo smysl, vzhledem k tomu, že si od začátku museli být plně vědomí, že je nevinný.

Severus došel až na Spinner's End. Touhle dobou byla ulice téměř opuštěná, místní věčně uštvané ženy buď doma uklízely nebo se staraly o svůj extrémní počet hlučných, otravných dětí, které nějakým záhadným způsobem dokázaly se svými stejně vyčerpanými manžely vyrobit. Muži byli v práci, ničili si podlomené zdraví v továrnách na zpracování bavlny. Manchester vždycky stál a padal s textilním průmyslem, dřív, v lepších dobách, se mu říkávalo Bavlněné město. Práce v dnešních textilkách byla těžká a nebezpečná. Severus byl velmi rád, že se tam zdržel jen krátce, mezi tím, co ho vyhodili z jedné restaurace a než sehnal místo v další. Z textilky ho vyrazili také, ale to jej nijak netrápilo. Žil a dýchal pro vaření, ne pro bavlnu. Tedy doteď.

Místo, aby pokračoval až na slepý konec prázdné ulice, kde stál jeho mrňavý, zanedbaný domek – dědictví po matce, zahnul doleva a zamířil podél jednoho z mnoha místních kanálů k hospodě U děravého kotle, kam občas chodíval. Tohle byla jedna z těch vzácných příležitostí. V kapse ho hřála poslední výplata a Severus nutně potřeboval pintu piva a šálek čaje, aby se uvolnil a mohl se pořádně zamyslet. Byl si poměrně jistý, že při momentální hladině vzteku by nedokázal uvařit ani přijatelný čaj.

Strčil do dveří a vešel do tmavé, úzké místnosti. Barman Tom ho úsečně pozdravil. Pan Snape nebyl oblíbený nikde a jelikož se nijak nesnažil to změnit – buď mu to bylo jedno, nebo byl příliš upřímný a nedokázal se tvářit jako něco, čím nebyl – málokdo z jeho okolí o něm mohl říct něco dobrého. Objednal si pintu černého piva a usadil se v koutě, kde vydržel téměř celé odpoledne, zamračený a zamyšlený, a bádal nad svým krutým osudem. Netušil, co má dělat. Nezbývalo mnoho míst, kde by se mohl ucházet o práci, upřímně - jeho reputace mrzouta byla značně přehnaná. Aniž by se vůbec pokoušel o štěstí v některé z místních restaurací, jaksi podvědomě tušil, že by se měl zaměřit jiným směrem. Ale textilka... ne. To prostě nemohl. Díval se na své dlouhé prsty, které dokázaly precizně odměřit špetku soli, správné množství šafránu, tymiánu či bazalky, které uměly vyčarovat dokonale hedvábný dortový krém... Zničil by je, svoje ruce, to jediné, co měl, svůj talent. Z těch nejprostších surovin dokázal vytvořit nejvybranější pochutiny, hlavní chody, které bylo možné označit za malá umělecká díla... Ne. Vaření bylo jeho život. Nedělal nic jiného. Bude dál vařit, i kdyby měl opustit město, kde se narodil a které svým způsobem miloval. Jenže, k tomu by potřeboval peníze, a kromě poslední výplaty – pravda velkorysé – mu žádné nezbývaly. Devět liber a pár šilinků v kapse, padesát liber, ukrytých doma v plechovce. To bylo celé jeho jmění.

Ještě pořád seděl na svém místě, když se do hospody začali trousit dělníci, kterým právě skončila směna. Venku se už stmívalo, ulice v šeru vypadaly ještě neutěšeněji, než za mlhavého denního světla. Severus právě točil prázdnou skleničkou v ruce, když se někdo posadil přímo vedle něj. Rozzlobeně zvedl hlavu, aby narušitele odkázal do patřičných mezí, ale unavený obličej Arthura Weasleyho jej přinutil udržet jazyk za zuby. Arthur vypadal, jako by místo jedné směny v kuse odpracoval tři, a nejspíš to tak opravdu bylo. Někdo musel nakrmit všechny jeho mladé.

'Nejsi v práci?' podivil se Arthur, zatímco si sundával svou hnědočervenou, na mnoha místech spravovanou šálu a pokládal ji na stůl. 'Něco se stalo?'

'Vypadám snad, jako by se něco stalo?' zavrčel Severus. Neměl nejmenší zájem komukoliv cokoliv vyprávět, dokonce ani Arthurovi ne. 'Běž pryč. Nebo chceš tvrdit, že tě doma nikdo nečeká?'

Arthur si povzdechl a kývl. 'Molly je zas nemocná. Ta bolest na prsou... Ginny se o ni stará a já bych asi měl jít připravit večeři pro tu naši smečku. Někdy si říkám, za co nás Pánbůh...' Arthur si odkašlal, '_obdaroval_ tolika dětmi.'

'Jestli stále ještě nechápeš ten systém, rád poradím: přestaňte to dělat! Není už zase těhotná, doufám?'

'Ginny? Zbláz-'

'Molly. Ta ženská, co ses s ní oženil, pokud si nevzpomínáš.' Severus potřásl hlavou a protočil oči.

'Oh, já jsem myslel...'

'Arthure,' přerušil ho Severus, 'běž domů. Vrať se k rodině a řekni svojí dceři, ať mámě uvaří hrnec horkého čaje a trochu dobrého guláše.'

Arthur si odkašlal. 'Nemůžu. Už má na krku dvojčata a velké prádlo. A dost svojí práce.' Arthur se široce usmál a jeho tvář se úplně rozsvítila. 'Umím uvařit brambory!' vzpomněl si, s dětinským nadšením.

'Ano, umíš. Protože jsem tě to naučil poté, co jsi naposled málem spálil i vodu v hrnci. A Molly by měla dostat pořádné jídlo, ne jen brambory.'

'Takže teď je z tebe doktor?' Arthur vstal. 'Když jsi tak chytrý, proč jí něco neuvaříš sám? Stejně vypadáš, jako by ses k té židli tady přilepil. Možná je na čase zkusit vstát a něco udělat. A proč vůbec nejsi v práci?'

Severus ho propálil otráveným pohledem. 'Jak trávím svůj čas je jen moje věc.' Neuvěřitelné, co si ten člověk dovolí! 'Co je mi do toho, co jíte?' Zarazil se. Až na to, že Mollyina chutného jídla, na kterém nedokázal nic zkritizovat ani profesionální kuchař jako on sám, spořádal víc než dost, že? Severus se rozhodl, že Weasleyovi jsou mu dokonale lhostejní, ale svědomí stejně nedokázal úplně umlčet. 'Tak dobře.' Také vstal od stolu. 'Přines mi, co doma máte, a já nakrmím ty tvoje spratky a nemocnou ženu. A tebe taky. Já jsem _věděl_, že se s tebou vůbec nemám pouštět do řeči, Weasley.' Severus rozčileně vyšel z hospody a s Arthurem v závěsu vyrazil směrem na Spinner's End.

**o**T**O**T**o**

Severus zalil brambory litrem mléka a pomalu míchal. Přikryl hrnec pokličkou a ujistil se, že plamen není příliš silný. Hned se cítil lépe, vaření ho vždycky uklidňovalo. I když bylo jasné, že z ubohých ingrediencí, které mu Arthur dodal, nelze vytvořit žádné zajímavé jídlo, vaření neodbýval. Uvědomil si, jak moc je rozmazlený. Dobře placený kuchař a chudý dělník se sedmi hladovými dětmi na krku měli dost rozdílné možnosti. Severus se zapřísahal, že si nikdy nepořídí děti. Což nebude žádný problém, vzhledem k tomu, že neměl manželku a rozhodně o žádnou ani nestál. Měl rád ženy – nebo je alespoň neměl rád o nic méně, než muže – jen se mu prostě _nelíbily_.

Kuchyni naplnila bohatá vůně kari. Uvědomil si, že je nejspíš jen otázkou času, než se stane jedním z nich: hladový, špatně placený tovární dělník. Bude muset šetřit, jinak jediné, co uvidí na talíři brzo budou staré klobásky a plesnivé brambory. Na chvíli se zamyšleně posadil k rozklíženému kuchyňskému stolu. Čekal, až brambory změknou a omáčka zhoustne, pak sundal hrnec z vařiče. Z police vytáhl poněkud oschlý zbytek chleba, nařezal ho na plátky a na kousku másla usmažil křupavé zlaté topinky. Ze své velké sbírky koření vybral špetku skořice a každou topinku jí dochutil. Talíř s chlebem pak položil na hrnec, vyšel z domu a přes ulici zanesl večeři až k Weasleyovým domů.

'Voní to krásně,' ozvalo se ze tmy tiše. Severus, který právě tloukl na dveře, se otočil za zvukem. Pouliční osvětlení jen velmi slabě pronikalo sametovou tmou zimního večera, ve které se schovával vysoký, vychrtlý muž s prošedivělými vlasy. 'Pro Molly, předpokládám?'

'Cože? Už jsi klesl tak hluboko, že žebráš na ulici o jídlo, Lupine?' Severusův hlas byl studený a řezavý jako zimní vítr. Remus Lupin... symbol všeho, čím pohrdal. Slaboch, který se vždycky před každým ponižoval. Severus si odfrkl. Neměl v úmyslu plýtvat svým časem na lidi Lupinova ražení.

Lupin se tvářil jako toulavý pes, kterého právě někdo nakopl do žeber. 'Ne, Severusi. Jen jsem... to měla být pochvala tvého kuchařského talentu. Nechtěl jsem tě urazit.'

'Urážíš mě svou přítomností. Proč si nejdeš vyžebrat zbytky do Chez 'O? Black se s tebou určitě rozdělí, když jste takoví kamarádi.'

Zlatohnědé oči posmutněly ještě víc. 'Nevím, co jsem udělal, že jsem tě tak rozzlobil, ale bohužel mám uvnitř něco vyřídit, takže budeš muset moji společnost ještě chvilku snášet,' odpověděl Remus. 'Nechej mě zaklepat. Nejsem si jistý, jestli tě slyšeli.'

'Ty jsi mi lhostejný, vadí mi spíš tvoji takzvaní kamarádi.' Severus se zatvářil znechuceně. Říkalo se, že Lupin a Black jsou _velmi blízcí _přátelé. Samozřejmě otevřeně by o tom nikdo nemluvil. Nikdo nechtěl k jejich čtvrti přitahovat pozornost policie, dokonce ani když všichni tušili, že jistá osoba porušuje zákon nepřirozenými styky s jiným mužem. I dřina v továrně byla výrazně lepší, ve srovnání s vězením, a každopádně, zdejší lidé si byli vzájemně loajální. Dokonce i Severus Snape.

'Nejsi trochu nespravedlivý? Vím, že Siriuse nemáš rád, ale ublížil ti snad někdy?'

'Myslíš kromě toho, že mě zrovna dnes obvinil z podvodu a připravil mě o místo?' Nenávist k Blackovi svítila Severusovi z očí. 'Máš skutečně _skvělé_ přátele, Lupine.' Severus se k němu otočil zády. Naštěstí se u dveří konečně objevil nejmenší Weasleyův chlapec a Severus vkráčel dovnitř, ignorujíc Remuse Lupina jako kdyby byl abnormálně ošklivý, ale neškodný hmyz.

Kdyby se ohlédl, uviděl by sklíčený výraz v Lupinově obličeji.

**o**T**O**T**o**

'No Severusi! Je to vynikající!' Bledá tvář Molly Weasleyové na chvilku dostala aspoň trochu barvy a čelo se jí orosilo potem. 'Co jsi do toho dal?' Molly si nabrala další lžičku a ukousla si z druhého skořicového toastu.

'Jenom to, co mi Arthur přinesl,' ujistil ji Severus, 'brambory, mléko, kousek salámu a cibuli. Přidal jsem jen trošku kari a špetku skořice na toast. Normální věci, nic složitého.'

'Opravdu to zní jednoduše,' zamumlal Arthur. 'Myslel jsem, že obyčejná jídla jsou pod tvou úroveň, Severusi.'

'Nic takového jako obyčejné jídlo neexistuje. Když se pokrm dobře upraví, vždycky bude chutný. Bohužel, špatně vařit je anglická tradice – všechno se jí rozvařené a nedosolené. Hrůza. Naši kuchaři se bojí koření a soli a... prostě chuti.' Severus si povýšeně odfrkl. 'Špatný kuchař může zkazit i ty nejlepší suroviny a dobrý kuchař může udělat dobré jídlo z mála. Tvoje žena například. Molly ví, jak potraviny nezkazit. Kdyby měla o trošku víc představivosti, mohla z ní být slavná šéfkuchařka.'

'Takže říkáš, že je úplně jedno, co máš za materiál, a vždycky z něj dokážeš uvařit slušné jídlo?' Arthur nevypadal úplně přesvědčený.

'Kritika od člověka, který si myslí, že ideální výživa pro děti je margarín na chlebu a v neděli marmeláda, to miluju.' Severus byl už zase rozpálený doběla. On _věděl_, že dokáže uvařit cokoliv.

'Chceš se vsadit?' zasmál se Arthur. Severusova výbušná povaha byla legendární, ale v přítomnosti jeho ženy se většinou dokázal ovládat. 'Uvař pro Molly ještě jedno jídlo a my -' ukázal na Molly, Lupina a sebe, '- rozhodneme z čeho.'

'To by mohlo být praktické,' přidal se Remus a odložil svůj talíř. 'Ale ještě jsem neřekl, proč jsem přišel. Arthure, pan Brumbál chce, abychom zítra odpracovali dvě směny. Kdybys třeba neměl co dělat...' Remusovi najednou došlo, že Severus nemá práci ani teď a nebude ji mít ani zítra, ani pozítří. 'Promiň, Severusi. To jsem neměl říkat.'

'Děkuji mockrát, Lupine. Jsem skutečně nadšený, že informuješ moje sousedy o mých osobních záležitostech.' Severus se nebezpečně zamračil a vstal z rozvrzaného křesla, kam se posadil, zatímco Molly jedla. Smrdělo po uhlí a vařené kapustě, ale to bylo v téhle ulici normální.

'Přišel jsi o práci?' Molly se rozkašlala a narovnala se na židli. 'Severusi, proč jsi nic neřekl?' Otočila se k Arthurovi. 'Miláčku, zaplatil bys prosím Severusovi za tu večeři? Aspoň šilink.'

'Ne,' zavrčel Severus. 'Já nejsem na prodej.'

'Ale ze vzduchu žít nemůžeš, ne?' řekla Molly tiše. 'Aspoň něco málo si vyděláš, než najdeš další restauraci, kde ty tě chtě-' Molly se zarazila dřív, než dokončila větu. Všem bylo jasné, že Severusovi při jeho reputaci práci nejspíš nikdo tak honem nenabídne. 'Kdybys pro nás zítra uvařil, Arthur by mohl zůstat v továrně přes čas a to by nám pomohlo. Prosím, Severusi? Z toho výborného jídla se mi hned udělalo líp a...'

Severus věděl, že hádat se nemá smysl. Molly si vždycky prosadila svou. Potřásl hlavou, ale mlčel. Věděl, že Molly má pravdu. Neměl práci, neměl peníze, neměl přátele a živořit na podpoře se mu nechtělo, i když věděl, že nějakou dobu by to nejspíš šlo. Hrdost by mu to nedovolila. Připadal by si jako žebrák a to nepřipustí. Jenže, aby se to nestalo, musí přijít s nějakým geniálním nápadem, a to rychle. Neřekl tak ani tak, vzal si kabát a šel.

Někdo vyšel na ulici za ním. Lupin.

'Dobrou noc, Severusi. Večeře byla vynikající,' řekl tiše.

'Pro tebe jsem ji nevařil,' zavrčel Severus. 'A teď zmiz, Lupine.'

'Jdu domů, Severusi. A opravdu to nejde jinudy.' Zněl zklamaně a smutně.

Severus se zastavil a otočil se k němu. Ve tváři se mu zračil vztek, oči mu svítily jako plamínky v plynových lampách pouličního osvětlení. 'Táhni pryč,' řekl výhrůžně. 'Kam jdeš mě vůbec nezajímá. Stejně jsi tady jen aby sis vychutnal vítězství svého drahého, co? Konečně úspěch, velký Sirius Black mě konečně vyštval z Chez 'O! Můžeš se vrátit za ním do postele. Budeš mu vyprávět, jak moc mě to trápí? Hluboko uvnitř Severus věděl, že tohle by Remus nejspíš neudělal. Tušil, že takový není. Ale vztek mu zatemnil úsudek, všechny potlačované emoce chtěly ven. Postavil se těsně k vyššímu muži. 'Jak by se ti líbilo, kdyby se o tvojí nechutné aférce s tím sodomitou dozvěděly úřady? Možná by vám pár let za katrem jen prospělo?'

Lupin o krok ustoupil, jako by ho praštil. 'Severusi... ty... prosím? Neměl jsem s tím nic společného, přísahám. Sirius... by přece... nevěřím, že -'

'Ne? Tak jak mi vysvětlíš, že to byl on a Pettigrew, kdo zfalšoval ty papíry, na základě kterých mě vyhodili? Ale samozřejmě, jak jde o tvé kamarádíčky, máš klapky na očích. Taky kdo jiný by s tebou vlezl do postele, co. Nechutnost. Lidi jako ty, Lupine...' Severus zaváhal. V některých oknech se svítilo a i když Lupina bytostně nesnášel, nepřál si, aby někdo slyšel, že ho obviňuje z homosexuality. Ať byl jaký chtěl, Severus nebude tím, kdo Lupina dostane do vězení, měl svých potíží dost. Což platilo pro oba. Lupinovi dělalo velké problémy vyrábět kusy podle standardů, které pan Brumbál požadoval. Severus byl nezaměstnaný. Možná, že zašel příliš daleko. Lupin nebyl typ člověka, kterého by Black přibral do svých machinací. Nicméně, neexistuje síla, která by Severuse donutila, aby se tomu zoufalci omluvil. Prostě ne.

'Táhni pryč,' zopakoval Lupinovi a rychle zmizel přes ulici ke svému malému, neosvětlenému domku.

Severus Snape té noci nespal příliš dobře.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PP:<strong> Mills - mlýny - je starý výraz pro manufaktury či továrny.

*** **Canal Street je dnes tradiční a asi neprofláklejší centrum gay komunity v Manchesteru. Jen pro zajímavost. :-)


	2. Nečekaný návrh

Ani tiché nedělní odpoledne, vyznačující se podmračenou oblohou a milosrdnou absencí vřískajících dětí v ulicích, nedokázalo uklidnit Severusovy nervy. Už zase vařil pro Weasleyovu rodinu a nemohl se rozhodnout, zda je šťastný, že může dělat to, co umí, nebo zda se mu ježí chlupy na celém těle z faktu, že se stal poskokem toho zrzavého klanu. Sázku s Arthurem pochopitelně vyhrál, upekl pro Molly plněná jablka s fazolemi, kouskem mletého jehněčího, bazalkou a ostrou chilli omáčkou, která jí vehnala krev do tváří. Zamyšleně smíchal zbytky od sobotní večeře s nastrouhaným sýrem a makarony a všechno přemístil do zapékací mísy, vystlané tenkou vrstvou těsta. Kuchyně byla lehce provoněná cibulí, kterou před chvílí nakrájel, osmažil a teď jí posypával maso a nádivku.

Přemítal, jestli by jídlu (a Molly, protože se zdálo, jako by ostré koření pomáhalo proti bolesti na prsou), prospěla špetka koriandru a chilli. Zrovna sahal do plechovky, která obsahovala jeho vlastnoručně namíchanou směs orientálního koření, když jej vyrušilo zaklepání na dveře. Povzdechl si. Od té doby, co odešel z Chez 'O, jeho dům připomínal vlakové nádraží. Když jeden neobtěžoval s tímhle, druhý nutně potřeboval tamto a přinejmenším tři rodiny už se odvážily přijít až k němu domů a vyptávat se, zda by pro ně prosím nebyl ochotný také vařit, aby mohli odpracovat více hodin v továrně. Nepříliš nadšeně souhlasil. Už si touhle prací vydělal deset šilinků a byla to možnost, jak se dál věnovat milovanému vaření... jen kdyby se nemusel otravovat s těmi _lidmi_. Upřímně, vytvářet chutná jídla, která by si mohl dovolit ze svého platu i chudý tkalec nebo přadlena, představovalo pro Severuse zajímavou výzvu. Bylo to něco úplně jiného, než hrát si s kaviárem, lososem, nejjemnějším telecím a exotickým ovocem. Ptát se v Chez 'O na cenu některého chodu bylo... vlastně, ještě se to nestalo.

Odložil plechovku s kořením, otřel si ruce a otevřel dveře.

'Severusi.' Remus se mile usmál.

'Lupine. Myslel jsem, že jsem se zcela jasně vyjádřil, že tvá společnost není vítaná.' Jak se opovažuje lézt za ním až domů? Severus se okamžitě cítil ještě otrávenější než před minutou. Lupin byl jako kočka, ty mají taky ve zvyku přilepit se na lidi, kteří o kočky vůbec nestojí. Severus si nespokojeně odfrkl. Z Lupina snad aspoň nepadají chlupy po celém domě, což je ovšem chabá útěcha. Severus probodl nezvaného hosta nepřátelským pohledem. 'No, co tady ještě děláš? Běž. Pryč.'

'Doufal jsem, že bys mě možná mohl pozvat dál. Je zrovna čas na čaj, ' vysvětlil Lupin vesele. 'A dostal jsem nápad.'

Beznadějné. Snažil se diplomaticky – a potom polopatě – vysvětlit, že netouží s tím člověkem strávit ani o vteřinu víc času, než je nezbytně nutné. Nesnášel jeho klidné chování, nenáviděl, že je nemožné vyprovokovat ho k hádce, zvedal se mu žaludek z toho, jak byl Lupin pořád tak zatraceně... submisivní. Jako by se měnil a tvaroval podle toho, v jaké byl zrovna společnosti, a to Severus taky nesnášel. Ne, víc – to přímo _nenáviděl_. Ze všeho nejvíc Severusovi připomínal vařené makaróny, které právě použil jako náplň do masového koláče. Nemastný, neslaný, bezbarvý, bezpáteřní, prostě jako kus těsta - pravý opak Severuse samotného. Ale, Remus Lupin dostal nápad. Takže Severus _samozřejmě_ byl povinen pustit toho idiota dovnitř, to dá rozum. 'No dobře, tak pojď dál.' Lupin byl evidentně příliš tupý, než aby dokázal pochopit tak složitý koncept, jako je odmítnutí. Nedalo se nic dělat. Lupin měl nápad a celá ulice byla zjevně nucená si ho vyslechnout. Severus si byl vědomý, že se tváří ještě kyseleji než obvykle, nicméně ustoupil ze dveří a nechal Lupina vejít.

o**T**O**T**o

'No tak,' Severus postavil na stůl šálek, 'ven s tím. Nemám na tebe celý den.'

'Už sis našel práci?' zeptal se Lupin a nepřítomně si pohrával s prázdným šálkem. 'Nebo ses rozhodl nastoupit do továrny? Brumbál potřebuje lidi. Už teď pracujeme víc hodin, než bychom měli.'

'Jsem unešen. Tvoje genialita mě připravila o řeč.' Severus ho zpražil pohledem. 'Takže tvůj báječný nápad je, abych začal pracovat pro Brumbála? Protože jestli ano, nebudu ten čaj ani dávat vařit. Nechám si ho pro někoho, koho se sám rozhodnu pozvat.'

Lupin zvedl hlavu. V očích měl bolestnou nejistotu. Severus se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli je to tak příjemný pohled, jak doufal. Lupin přikládal příliš velkou váhu tomu, co si myslí ostatní. Severus by své pocity nikdy takhle neodhalil.

'Ne. Ptal jsem se jen... ze zdvořilosti.'

'Aha. Tak to už laskavě nedělej.' Severus a zdvořilost nikdy nešli dohromady.

'Tenhle týden jsi připravoval jídlo pro několik rodin, že?' Lupin si přitáhl plechovku kari, otevřel ji a usmál se nad výraznou, příjemnou vůní. 'Vlastní směs, troufnu si hádat?'

'Správně.' Severus necítil potřebu dál to rozvádět. Nalil do Lupinova hrnku trochu mléka a z kuchyňského stolu vzal čajovou konvici. Místnost naplnilo nádherné aroma jasmínu a bergamotu. Nalil do obou šálků. Musel se ptát sám sebe, proč se Lupin tak zajímá o jeho plány. Konvici postavil na stůl mezi ně a přikryl ji látkovým poklopem s pestrými růžemi a sedmikráskami. Lupinova snaha nerozesmát se mu samozřejmě neunikla.

'Upletla ho matka,' zavrčel na vysvětlenou. 'Nevím, proč bych měl měnit dokonale funkční kuchyňské vybavení za jiné, a ještě nekvalitní.'

'Jistě, máš naprostou pravdu.' Potlačovaný smích byl jasně slyšet v jeho hlase. 'Napadlo mě,' změnil téma. 'Že když už stejně vaříš pro několik rodin, ne?' Lupin tázavě zvedl obočí. 'A já náhodou vím o pár dalších lidech, kteří by mohli mít zájem-'

'Pokračuj.' Lupinova slova v něm přeci jen vzbudila jiskřičku zájmu.

'-vařit pro deset nebo dvacet lidí... to už nemůže být zas takový rozdíl, nebo ano? A kdyby všichni souhlasili, že budou jíst totéž... možná bys dokonce ušetřil čas?'

Zatím to dávalo smysl. 'A proč by s tím měli souhlasit?'

'Budou mít všichni víc času na práci, vydělají víc, než utratí. Jejich děti se pořádně nají a možná do sebe dostanou i něco zdravého. Zachránil bys životy, Severusi,' Lupin se široce usmál a doplnil svůj proslov dramatickým gestem, 'nebo aspoň odnaučíš pár lidí živit jejich potomky jen bílým chlebem a margarínem.'

Severus zapomněl na čaj. Najednou viděl Lupina v poněkud jiném světle. 'Co přesně navrhuješ?'

'Ty máš přehled, jak to chodí. Znáš lidi z velkoskladů. Vyznáš se v kuchyni. Neříkám, že zbohatneš, ale... jestli nechceš pracovat pro Brumbá-'

'To teda nechci,' skočil mu Severus do řeči. 'Nesnáším ho. V Chez 'O byl pečený vařený. Taky je kmotrem Blacka a Pottera, jak moc dobře víš. V jeho zavšivené továrně nebudu dělat ani omylem!' Zmlknul. Takže Lupin si to opravdu promyslel, jaké překvapení. A jeho nápad nebyl zas tak mizerný. Byl skoro dobrý, dalo by se říct. Severus se nechtěl snižovat k vaření pro dělníky. Byl zvyklý podstrojovat společenské smetánce. Na druhou stranu, možná přišel čas na změnu. Tohle ještě nezkoušel. Předkládat slušné jídlo lidem, kteří si ho ve skutečnosti nemohli dovolit. Možná by jim dokonce dokázal vysvětlit, že jídlo je důležité, ne jenom pro přežití, ale k _dobrému_ životu. Chuť a vůně v historii okouzlily císaře i královny, sváděly krásné ženy – i krásné muže. Správně připravená krmě byla divadlem pro všechny smysly a Severus si toho byl moc dobře vědomý. Možná proto byl v soukromí tak chladný a rezervovaný, že všechnu svoji vášeň investoval do jídel, která tvořil. Chtěl, aby byla zvláštní, jedinečná. Zkrátka, byl umělcem, a Remus Lupin mu teď navrhuje, aby zázrakem dokonalého soufflé nebo sametově hebké omáčky plýtval na lidi, kteří nepoznají rozdíl mezi máslem a margarínem.

Severus potřásl hlavou, jako by tomu nemohl ani věřit. Pomalu přiložil šálek ke rtům a zhluboka se napil. 'Předpokládám, že podle tebe ten marný pokus mám uskutečnit přímo ve svém domě, co?' Byl si poměrně jistý, že už není cesty zpět. Lupin našel jeho slabé místo – hodil mu rukavici a Severus věděl, že hrdost mu nedovolí ji nezvednout. Tohle dokáže, proč ne. Poučí je o skutečném umění, získá si je skrz jejich vyhladovělé žaludky a bude se slunit v záři jejich obdivu.

Lupin se usmál, širokým, otevřeným, šťastným úsměvem, jaký Severus nepamatoval. Jeho vážná, unavená tvář se úplně rozsvítila. Vypadá taky o hodně mladší, napadlo Severuse, a nebyl tím pohledem zcela znechucený.

'To naprosto chápu, že se ti nechce pracovat pro pana Brumbála. Je to přísný člověk. Myslím, že mu vyhovuje dělníky trochu...' Lupin se odmlčel, jako by si myslel, že kdyby pokračoval, dostane se do potíží. Pak se zatvářil, jako by mu něco došlo. 'Dům ti patří, je to tak?' Zeptal se. 'Takže, kdyby někdo sehnal pár starých stolů a lavic, klidně bys mohl podávat jídlo přímo tady, co říkáš? Nemusel bys ztrácet čas donáškou. Ta místnost tady vedle, tam by si mohl jídlo vyzvednout každý sám a nebo by tam mohli rovnou pojíst, třeba za menší příplatek?'

Severus zvolna přikývl. 'Dům je můj, ano. Jako známý lev salonů nadšeně přivítám, když budu mít obývák neustále plný lidí, a všech deset mých zákazníků se jistě už nemůže dočkat, až jim budu hledět při večeři do talíře.' Věděl, že na Lupina prská, ale ten nápad byl prostě příliš stupidní. Tedy až na to, že nebyl.

'Nemůžeš to prostě brát tak, že ti zaplatí daně, jídlo a budeš mít čím topit?' Navrhl Lupin. 'Sirius ří-'

Severus se divoce zamračil. 'Už _nikdy_ to jméno nevyslovuj v mém domě, Lupine. Je mi u prdele, co říká Black. Jediný případ, kdy máš dovoleno se o něm zmínit, bude, až mi přijdeš oznámit datum jeho pohřbu. Doufejme, že to bude co nejdřív.'

'Omlouvám se, nemyslel jsem-'

Severus mu skočil do řeči. 'Jistě, ty nikdy nic nemyslíš. Uvědomuješ si, že jsi jen rohožka bez jakéhokoliv vlastního názoru? Odjakživa, ve škole to bylo totéž, pořád Blackův a Potterův přikyvovač, nikdy jsi jim nedokázal říct na rovinu, ať se jdou vycpat.' Severusova ústa se zkroutila odporem. 'Poskok jsi byl, nic jiného! A pořád to platí, co? Black jenom pískl a už jsi mu poslušně lezl do postele, vsadím se, že přesně tak to bylo. To on ti řekl, ať mě do toho nesmyslu zatáhneš? Abych se úplně zničil?' Severus se tvářil jako bouřkový mrak.

Lupin vypadal, jako by dostal pěstí. 'Netušil jsem, že máš v sobě tolik jedu, Severusi. Těší tě kazit všem radost – hlavně lidem, kteří se ti snaží pomoct? Nebo ses prostě takový narodil? Doufám, že to druhé, to bys měl pro své chování aspoň nějakou omluvu.' Lupin odstrčil šálek, vstal a na své poměry překvapivě agresivním pohybem odsunul židli. Opřel se rukama o stůl a předklonil se.

Severus nedobrovolně couvl. V Lupinový očích problesklo něco divokého, co v nich ještě nikdy neviděl, a to jej znejistilo.

'Severusi, takhle už se mnou nikdy nemluv, nebo toho budeš litovat.' Jeho hlas byl slabý, ale bylo z něj cítit jakési odhodlání. Jejich obličeje teď byly tak blízko, že by se ho Severus snadno mohl dotknout. 'Nevíš, co jsem zač, protože ses nikdy neobtěžoval to zjišťovat. Kdyby ses aspoň jednou kolem sebe pořádně rozhlédl, možná zjistíš, že svět není přesně takový, jak si představuješ.'

Severus neměl po ruce žádnou odpověď. Cítil, že Lupin, kterého znal a léta jím pohrdal, se mu ztrácí před očima, jako by jeho slabost a povolnost byly jen maskou, pod kterou se schovává jiný člověk. Tenhle podivný tvor, který měl v sobě něco z dravce, něco s drápy a ostrými zuby a divokostí, pohřbenou hluboko v srdci. Když se jejich oči na okamžik setkaly, Severus uhnul pohledem první. Věděl, že musel zajít moc daleko, jinak by mu Lupin tuhle skrytou stránku své osobnosti nikdy neodhalil. Nicméně, nic na světě Severuse nedonutí, aby se omluvil. Prostě ne. Chtěl Lupinovi říct "chcípni", případně "vypadni", ale slova se mu zasekla v krku. Výraz v Lupinových očích mu ještě dlouho bude strašit v hlavě.

Lupin se otočil na podpatku a odešel z domu. Neměl ani tu slušnost, aby za sebou práskl dveřmi.

o**T**O**T**o

Následující dny Severus zatvrzele obcházel ulicemi Manchesteru a hledal práci, jen aby mu jeden provozní za druhým více či méně taktně připomínali, jakou má pověst. 'Bohužel, momentálně máme plné stavy, pane Snape,' slyšel znovu a znovu, v každé restauraci, kavárně nebo hospodě, kam zašel. Dokonce i tam, kde měli za oknem napsáno 'přijmu kuchaře', dokázali záhadně někoho zaměstnat v těch 30 vteřinách, než si ceduli přečetl a vešel dovnitř, aby se o práci ucházel.

Po týdnu už by to nejraději vzdal, ale rozhodně neměl v úmyslu nechat Lupina vyhrát. Dokonce i práce v továrně začínala vypadat jako přijatelná varianta. Že se možná chová poněkud dětinsky jej nenapadlo ani na vteřinu. Pořád před sebou viděl ty nebezpečně se lesknoucí oči. Sakra, už se mu o nich dokonce i zdálo. V jednom obzvlášť zneklidňujícím snu ho pronásledoval Lupin s vlčí hlavou. Severus se rozhodl, že toho člověka už nikdy nechce vidět. Někdo, kdo tak vytrvale předstíral, že je někým jiným, musel být nebezpečný. Ne, i Brumbál bude lepší, než dát za pravdu Remusi Lupinovi.

A jelikož Severus nikdy nedělal nic napůl, rovnou zamířil – pravda, neochotně – směrem k textilce pana Brumbála.

Asi půl hodiny seděl v čekárně a hrál si se svými rukavicemi. Další možností bylo zírat na poškrábané zdi s nátěrem v barvě žlutavého průjmu a poslouchat klapání psacího stroje z nedaleké kanceláře. Dokonce i tady byl vzduch plný malých částeček bavlněné cupaniny. Stůl u zdi a police s tlustými účetními knihami pokrývala vrstvička prachu. Nikdo se neobtěžoval přijít ho vyslechnout. Hodiny na zdi pomalu tikaly a přesně odměřovaly, kolik času tady Severus promrhal. Kamna v koutě příjemně hřála, jediný důvod, proč si ještě nezapnul svůj černý kabát až ke krku, nenasadil si čepici a neutekl zpátky do ledových zimních ulic, aby ještě jednou zkusil najít někoho, ochotného dát mu práci.

Nakonec mu došla trpělivost. Severus se rozzlobeně zašklebil na dveře s nápisem James Potter vyrytým na tlustém, pískovaném skle. Severus měl celou řadu pádných důvodů, proč zde netoužil pracovat, a James Potter byl jedním z nich. Chodili spolu do školy, kde Potter a jeho věrný Black všechny šikanovali a jakožto Brumbálovým kmotřencům (sám děti neměl) jim všechno prošlo. Oh, Severus tady opravdu nechtěl skončit. Možná by našel práci v nějaké jiné továrně? Textilek bylo v okolí víc, než dost, jenže pan Brumbál měl ty nejmodernější stroje, díky kterým byla práce o něco bezpečnější, než ve starých manufakturách.

Severus tahal za nitku. Jeho rukavice se začínala párat a hrozilo, že se v ní objeví díra. Tyhle palčáky mu Molly upletla k minulým vánocům. Ona a Arthur byli jeho nejbližší známí, uvědomil si. Měl pár kamarádů ze školy, ale Evan se zabil, když ho vtáhl tkalcovský stav v Sedgewicku, Wilkes se začal ztrácet před očima a za pár měsíců zemřel – tuberkulóza, co jiného. Průměrná délka života v Manchesterských mlýnech nebyla vysoká. Mašiny a plíce zabíjely lidi příliš, příliš brzo.

Asi není na škodu, že musel nějakou dobu jen sedět a nemohl dělat nic jiného, než přemýšlet. Po hodině mu pomalu začaly věci do sebe zapadat: zaprvé, tady rozhodně nemůže zůstat a žádat o práci. Jako kluk se před Potterem a Blackem nikdy neplazil a nehodlal s tím začínat. Rozhodně nebude prosit Jamese Pottera o laskavost. Tak či onak, jeho hrdost by utrpěla. Nicméně, zavržení práce v továrně povážlivě zmenšilo jeho výběr. Vlastně se mohl jen sebrat, jít domů, vařit pro dělníky, vydělávat pár šilinků týdně – možná víc, než by dostal v továrně – a pro jednou páchat dobré skutky. Severus nenáviděl děti, nesnášel své sousedy, prostě z principu neměl lidi v oblibě, ale slepý nebyl. Nemohl si nevšimnout, jak se Molly zhoršovaly bolesti na prsou, jak její pobledlá dvojčata měla zapadlé oči, jak mladá Ginny Weasleyová dřela tak tvrdě, až z toho přišla o svou dívčí krásu. Jako všechny ostatní děti v ulici, mladší i starší. Jako jejich rodiče.

Možná by mohl něco málo změnit – zařídit, aby se aspoň jednou denně pořádně najedli – a přitom by dál dělal to, co má rád. Znovu se nad tím zamyslel. Uvařit jídlo z ničeho a špetky koření, to byla opravdu výzva. A proměnit se v Severuse – dobrodince? Zvedl obočí. Nebyl žádný lidumil a nikdy jím nebude. Ale práci potřeboval a tahle varianta se mu nakonec zdála nejpřijatelnější.

Jen jedna malá, nepatrná, nepřekonatelná piha na kráse – jak má po tom všem proboha jít za Remusem všivým Lupinem a žádat ho o pomoc s přestavěním obývacího pokoje na restaurant? Oh bože, to by byla pro jeho hrdost smrtelná rána! Severus ještě chvíli přemýšlel a nevědomky okopával patou odřenou nohu své židle.

A dost! Najednou vyskočil, natáhl si rukavice, na hlavu narazil čepici a otočil se ke dveřím. Právě sahal po klice, když se dveře otevřely z druhé strany.

'Ale ale, _Srabus _osobně... jaká čest.' Zlomyslný úsměv jasně prozrazoval, jak moc je James Potter z jejich setkání nadšený. 'Můžu hádat? Určitě jsi tady, abys mě hezky poprosil o práci. Jako bych -'

'Upřímně, Pottere, přibližně tisíckrát radši bych si nechal urvat hlavu tkalcovským stavem. Jedna vteřina ve tvé společnosti a Sokratův koktejl z bolehlavu vypadá lákavě. Nebo ještě líp, nechtěl by sis ho namíchat sám? A ideálně se rozdělit s kamarády?' Zeptal se Severus medovým hlasem. Usmál se přesně stejně nepříjemně, jako předtím Potter. 'Hezký den přeji.' Ve dveřích se ještě otočil. 'Nezapomeň pozdravovat strýčka Albuse. Vyřídím Remusovi, že jsme se viděli.'

V momentě, kdy se podíval Potterovi do toho jeho otravného ksichtu, Severus našel důvod ke spolupráci s Lupinem. Jeho přátelé _nebudou_ mít radost, když Lupina přesvědčí, aby mu pomáhal. Poprvé za několik týdnů se zase cítil trochu spokojeně. Život najednou vypadal lépe — nebo alespoň tak dobře, jak to jde uprostřed ledna ve městě, zamořeném těžkou, kyselou mlhou. Odvede Remuse Lupina od jeho přátel, pomstí se a svoji pomstu jim vmete do tváří. Oh ano, budoucnost vypadala _o hodně_ lépe.


	3. Konverzace o jídle

Bylo už dost pozdě, když se Severus vrátil domů. Pracně z kapsy vylovil klíče a při tom žongloval se třemi velkými taškami, plnými různé zeleniny, nakoupené za výhodnou cenu. Zítra uvaří báječnou polévku – měl celá kila cibule, kousek čedaru a pěkné jehněčí, které hodlal podusit. Podařilo se mu vejít do chodby, zastavěné různými krámy, aniž by něco ze svého nákladu upustil, a brzy všechny potraviny uložil na jejich místo. Zeleninu do spíže a maso do šikovné chladící skříně, kterou si pořídil, když byl ještě opěvovaným šéfkuchařem, dobře placeným luxusní restaurací.

Severus zatopil pod vařičem a postavil vodu na čaj. Chvíli konvici pozoroval, ale pak ji rázně sundal z ohně. Může to klidně vyřídit rovnou. Odhodlaně popadl kabát, zabalil se do dlouhé šály a vzal si rukavice, pak za sebou zavřel dveře a přešel přes ulici o několik domů dál, kde měl svoji rezidenci Remus Lupin. Pronajímal si jednu místnost ve druhém patře. Ne, že by ho Severus někdy navštívil, ale v téhle čtvrti se znali všichni.

Váhavě přistoupil ke dveřím a zaklepal.

'Hledáte někoho?'

Severus se otočil po hlase. Na okamžik se zarazil, aby nasadil patřičný výraz. 'Ano, hledám.'

'A kohopak, smím-li se ptát?' pokračoval Lupin, shrbený ve studeném větru. 'Netušil jsem, že se stýkáš s mým domácím.'

'Nejsi nějaký zvědavý? To takhle vyslýcháš každého?' uklouzlo Severusovi, který už úplně zapomněl, že se rozhodl být milý (tak přátelský, jak jen dokáže), a že ve skutečnosti přišel za Lupinem.

'Jen jsem se ptal,' hájil se Lupin s klidem. 'Nechtěl jsem tě urazit.'

'Super,' odtušil Severus. 'Tak sklapni a pojď se mnou.' Zatnul pěsti. Musel... musel! 'Prosím, Lupine. Potřebuju s něčím poradit.'

Lupin zaváhal, jako by se nemohl rozhodnout. 'Co ode mě chceš, Severusi? Myslím, že jsi mi posledně dost jasně naznačil, že o mou společnost nestojíš.' Ve svém ošoupaném, záplatovaném kabátě vypadal obzvlášť hubený a bezmocný.

Severus přesto zachoval klid. Něco od toho člověka potřeboval a nechtěl ho zase rozzlobit, po pravdě, jeden pohled na neovládajícího se Lupina mu bohatě stačil. Ke své pomstě potřeboval spolupráci. 'Nemůžeme vyřešit detaily u mě doma? Je zima jak v psinci. Mám čaj a koláčky,' dodal.

'Pozvání na čaj? Severusi, ty mě překvapuješ! Tak pojďme.'

Severus zavrtěl hlavou – nemohl si pomoct. A netušil, jestli je to Lupinem nebo jeho vlastní radikální změnou názoru.

**o**T**O**T**o**

Tak se po pár týdnech zase sešli nad starým kuchyňským stolem, s šálkem horkého Earl Greye před sebou. Severus přinesl tácek s koláčky, smetanou, džemem a medem. Teprve když ho k tomu přímo vyzval, Lupin si skoro váhavě jeden koláček vzal. 'Řekneš mi konečně, o co se jedná, Severusi?' požádal. 'Posledně jsem neodcházel s pocitem, že se z nás stali nejlepší kamarádi.'

'Ehm-' odpověděl Severus. Měl pocit, že viděl svou potlučenou hrdost, jak právě vyletěla z okna. 'Ehm.'

'Zajímavé. Ale nejspíš jsem to nepochopil.' Lupinovi pobaveně zasvítily oči. Severus ho zpražil pohledem a veselí zmizelo. 'Vím, že nejsme zrovna nejlepší přátelé. Ale pokud bys byl ochotný svěřit se mi, s čím přesně ti mám pomoct... asi by nám to tenhle rozhovor dost usnadnilo.'

Severus už to chtěl mít za sebou. Zhluboka se nadechl a pohrával si na moment s myšlenkou, že Lupina místo omluvy zardousí. 'Minule jsem byl možná trochu příkrý. Je...' odkašlal si. 'Je mi to...'

'To nic, Severusi. I já jsem mohl být vstřícnější.' Lupin se dokonce tvářil upřímně.

Severus si byl poměrně jistý, že kdyby se Lupin pokusil být ještě milejší, promění se v plyšového medvěda. Nechal si svůj postřeh pro sebe. Nemohl si dovolit znovu si jej znepřátelit. Nesnášel, když závisel na jiných lidech, zvlášť, když tím jiným člověkem byl Lupin, ale připomněl si Blackův a Potterův protažený ksicht, až zjistí, že mu Lupin dělá poskoka. Pomáhalo to. Bez téhle příjemné představy by nejspíš Lupina brzo nakopl do bolestivého místa. 'Super,' zopakoval, s kyselým výrazem ve tváři. To nejhorší měl z krku. Víceméně se omluvil a zas tolik při tom neutrpěl.

'Chtěl jsi, abych...' napověděl mu Lupin, sundal z konvice pletený poklop a nalil si ještě trochu čaje.

'Uvažoval jsem,' Severus se díval, jak si Lupin přidává čaj a maže si na koláček kousek másla. 'Možná bych si chtěl otevřít bistro... nebo spíš jídelnu, se spoustou jídla za lidové ceny. Ale aby bylo lepší, než co dostaneš v hospodě... a dělníci si ho mohli dovolit.' Severus se zadíval do svého šálku. Tohle vyznělo, jako by mu na nich záleželo. Tak to rozhodně nemyslel. 'Chci se nějak uživit. Ale odmítám prodávat ty hnusy, co se tady obyčejně jí. Asi to nebude gurmánská restaurace, ale chci, aby jim chutnalo a aby pochopili, že i nejprostší jídlo může být kouskem umění. Ten okamžik radosti, když ochutnáš něco nečekaně dokonalého, i když je to jenom blbá brambora, připravená na neobvyklý způsob, nebo mrňavý kousek hovězího, který ale kolik dní nasával marinádu z koření, vypěstovaného na druhém konci světa.'

'Severusi... netušil jsem, že v tobě dřímá tolik poezie,' usmál se Lupin. 'Dávej si na to pozor, ať si ještě někdo nepomyslí, že máš city.'

'Nemám! Nějaké básničky s tím vůbec nesouvisí, prostě ovládám své řemeslo.'

'Neřekl jsi snad, že vaření je forma umění? Proč by se mělo lišit od krásné malby nebo básně? Ty ti také dokážou dát potěšení. _Neboť člověk není živ jen chlebem, alebrž žije z každého slova, které sejde z úst našeho pána_, nepíše se něco podobného v bibli?'

'Silně pochybuju, že by se mé jídlo mělo srovnávat s náboženským prožitkem. A poezie je dobrá akorát pro buzeranty...'

'Opravdu? Ty jsi moc básní nepřečetl, co, Severusi? Poezie je pro nás všechny. Přesně jako jídlo – každému chutná něco jiného.' Lupin se na židli pohodlně opřel. 'Existuje i poezie o jídle.'

'Spadlo ti ozubené kolo na hlavu? Nebo ses našňupal nějakých zplodin?' Severus se na něj podíval s neskrývaným překvapením. 'Je snad tohle normální konverzace?'

Lupin se zasmál. Tím svým otevřeným úsměvem, ze kterého kdysi Severusovi poskočilo srdce. 'Konverzace, ty a já? V žádném případě!' Široce se usmál, ostré bílé zuby se nebezpečně zaleskly. '_Člověk jest tvorem masožravým,'_ zarecitoval bez varování, '_a je mu třeba výživy_ _— nejméně jednou za den; Nemůže žít jako sluka, z vody, ale jako žralok nebo tygr dychtí po kořisti._' Lupin se zakřenil, zakousl se do koláčku a kus ho utrhl. Žvýkal a svěsil ramena. 'To napsal Lord Byron.'

'Jak jsem říkal,' prohlásil Severus. 'Básničky jsou pro buzny. Byron byl teplouš.'

'To se podívejme, takže přece jenom o literatuře něco víš? Kdo by to byl do tebe řekl, Severusi. Ve volném čase si čteš o Byronovi?'

'Těžko. Na nesmysly nemám čas.'

'Místo toho vytváříš poezii k jídlu?'

'Dejme tomu.' Severus protočil oči. Věděl, že je dobrý, a své chuťovky soukromě považoval za malá umělecká díla. Ale poezie? To už je trochu moc. 'Nechápu, jak slova na papíře můžou nahradit plný omáčník.'

'Jde o city, Severusi. Schopnost způsobit čtenáři nebo jedlíkovi potěšení nebo příjemné překvapení. Slova krmí a vyživují mozek, stejně jako to dělá jídlo s tělem. Nikdy jsi nepřivřel oči rozkoší, když jsi na jazyku ucítil lahodnou omáčku?'

'Jistěže...' Severus ho zblízka pozoroval. Nadšení dalo Lupinovým tvářím barvu, vypadal živější, téměř hezký.

'Stejné je číst krásnou báseň, prostě jiný druh omáčky. Probouzí v lidech pocity. Stejně jako tvoje jídla, jinak bys nebyl tak slavný. Říkej si co chceš, píšeš poezii tymiánem a estragonem na jemném plátku jehněčího.'

'Chceš říct psal jsem.' Severus byl zase zahořklý. 'A mezi _slavný_ a _známý _ je dost velký rozdíl. Navíc, ať jsem byl slavný nebo ne, díky lžím tvých přátel už nikdy nebudu pracovat ve slušném podniku.' Zhluboka si povzdechl. Vzdával to. Jestli mu Lupin nepomůže, stejně ani neví, kde začít.

Světlo v Lupinových očích jako by pohaslo. 'Je mi to opravdu líto, Severusi. Jestli to pomůže, nevěřím jim. Sirius někdy umí být takový... Krutý. Vím...' Lupin se na okamžik odmlčel. 'Já vím, že se vždycky neshodneme, ale věřím ti.' Kývl. 'Věřím ti.'

Severus přemítal, zda Lupinovi skutečně kape na karbid. Jak by mu mohl věřit? Ačkoliv, Severus opravdu _byl_ čestný člověk, i když ne vždycky ten nejmilejší. Mlčel. Neměl co říct.

Lupin jeho mlčení zřejmě považoval za dostatečnou odpověď. 'Řekni mi, jak můžu pomoct,' navrhl tiše. 'Udělám, co bude v mých silách.'

Sarkastická poznámka se nabízela, ale Severus si ji odpustil. Když se Lupin snaží chovat přátelsky, on to dokáže taky. 'Potřebuju tady v domě zařídit jídelnu pro, já nevím... třicet, čtyřicet lidí. Minule jsi mluvil o stolech a židlích?'

Za chvilku Severus odněkud vytáhl papíry a tužky a Lupin si přesunul svou židli k němu. Až pozdě v noci Lupin přešel přes cestu zpátky do svého miniaturního pokojíku. Kuchyňský stůl pokrývala záplava náčrtků, plánků a výpočtů. Severus ve své studené ložnici usnul, jako když ho do vody hodí, po dlouhé době konečně zas šťastný, že se mu podařilo něco vytvořit.

**o**T**O**T**o**

V následujících týdnech se Severusův starý domek pomalu proměnil k svému novému účelu. Ze všeho nejdřív se Lupinovi podařilo sehnat nějaké staré stoly a židle, které už byly na cestě do kamen. Požádal Charlieho a Billa Weasleyovy, aby se zastavili a vyzkoušeli pár Severusových kulinářských experimentů a přes několik nedělí (zbytek týdne museli pracovat v továrně) dali starý, otlučený nábytek trochu do pořádku. Někdo, i když Severus netušil kdo, daroval plechovku barvy a stará babička Longbottomová šikanovala někoho v Sedgewické textilce tak dlouho, dokud jí nedal zdarma kus kazové látky, která nemohla jít do prodeje.

Rodiny, pro které Severus už vařil, se zastavily jednou ve středu večer a všichni společně strhli příčky mezi kuchyní a obývacím pokojem. Weasleyova dvojčata s kamarády následující den pocákala barvou celou místnost a především sebe. Severus si jen povzdechl a byl rád, že má dost barvy, aby to vystačilo na několik domů. Svůj temperament držel na uzdě, protože ti lidé přišli pomáhat jen za jídlo (někdy je musel trochu postrčit Lupin svým přesvědčováním). Tím, že na ně neřval, vlastně vyjadřoval svou vděčnost. Prostě zmizel ve sklepě, průběžně přestavovaném na větší kuchyni s prostorem pro chladící skříň a šikovnou spižírnu se sklípkem na zeleninu a brambory. Tam zůstal, dokud zas nebyl připravený vyjít mezi lidi, aniž by je musel na potkání zabíjet.

V únoru ještě přituhlo, ale v domku to vypadalo jako na jaře – všechno bylo svěží, barevné a plné života. Stoly někdo natřel bílou barvou a někdo další ušil bílé ubrusy a ubrousky. Molly a Ginny vyrobily měkké sedáky na židle s tmavozeleným vzorem (praktické, když hosté přicházeli rovnou z práce). Argus Filch ('chlap, co se neskutečně vyzná v trubkách a vodovodu a všem okolo', jak ho uvedl Remus) do sklepa zavedl tekoucí vodu a vybudoval odpad. Dokázal dokonce instalovat přívod plynu a pomohl Severusovi vymyslet malý výtah k přepravě jídla a talířů nahoru do jídelny.

Do konce prvního týdne po otevření bistra přišlo pět rodin z ulice. Další týden jich bylo deset. Severus se rozhodl vařit jen dva chody denně – polévku a hlavní jídlo, aby si usnadnil práci a maximálně snížil náklady. Nakonec zjistil, že jej těší pracovat jen pro sebe, vědět, že každý šilink, který vydělá, je jen a jen jeho. Rád vstával časně ráno a chodil se na trh dohadovat o nejlepší cenu. Bavilo ho plánovat, jak suroviny co nejlépe využít a přitom nabízet svým hostům zajímavé a chutné jídlo.

V březnu už byla malá restaurace v době oběda a večeře denně přeplněná. Jen v pondělí, které si Severus vyhradil jako den odpočinku, byla v domě tma a ticho. Remus Lupin dál chodil na návštěvu, pomáhal, když se naskytl problém, který nesouvisel s vařením. Postupem času Severus nějak zapomněl, že Lupina chtěl využít jen k tomu, aby otrávil Blacka a Pottera. Lupin se nikdy nezdržoval zbytečně dlouho. Než Severus uklidil kuchyň a ujistil se, že je všechno připraveno na zítřejší den, býval už pryč, jako by chápal, že je vítán, jen když je užitečný.

A - to Severus musel přiznat – užitečný byl. Nikdy by bez něj bistro nezprovoznil. Lidé najednou neměli problém pomoct Snapeovi, když je o to požádal Lupin s tím svým sladkým úsměvem a milými slovy. Severus mu trochu záviděl. Nebyl hloupý, chápal, že laskavost a trocha diplomacie dokáží zázraky, ale také věděl, že on sám není stavěný na to, aby životem proplouval hladce. Ani to nechtěl zkoušet.

V dubnu svěží jarní vítr na chvíli vymetl do čista dokonce i Manchesterskou oblohu. Ve vzduchu bylo cítit květiny a teplo, něco nového, co se pozvolna blížilo. A Severus poprvé odcházel do banky s docela pěknou sumičkou – konečně nemusel utratit všechno za nákup surovin na další dny. Nebyl to špatný pocit a Severus si dovolil radovat se ze slunce a jara a malých, ale bezpečně uložených úspor.

Samozřejmě, že mu radost nevydržela dlouho. Takhle to se Severusem Snapem chodilo vždycky.


	4. V nemoci a v kuchyni

Napoprvé si Severus Lupinovy absence nevšiml. Následujícího večera ale dostal pocit, jako by něco bylo špatně. Když připravoval stoly pro své poslední hosty – ty, kteří pracovali v továrnách na okraji města – začal mít obavy. Nebyl z toho nadšený, ale Lupin mu konec konců opravdu pomohl. Zítra by za ním možná mohl zajít a zeptat se, proč se někdy nezastaví. Možná. Na druhou stranu, pokud _nechce_ do bistra chodit, Severus ho určitě nutit nebude. Musel si připomenout, že Lupina nesnáší, ale rozzlobené myšlenky se brzo stočily zpátky k nebezpečnému úsměvu, který Lupin občas posílal jeho směrem.

Jak se dalo čekat, dalšího dne se Lupin také neobjevil. Nikdo o něm neslyšel, nikdo ho nepotkal a v práci nebyl, informoval Arthur Severuse mezi polévkou a gulášem. Severus měl sice své práce dost, ale stejně musel přemýšlet, kde se Lupin asi schovává. Nakonec málem zničil polévku tím, že přidal místo soli cukr. Severus věděl, že tuhle záhadu musí rozluštit. Pokud ho Lupinova nepřítomnost dokázala vyvést z rovnováhy takovým způsobem, bude muset něco podniknout. Co nejdřív.

Proto když se zvedl poslední strávník, Severus co nejrychleji uklidil kuchyni. I když bylo už docela pozdě, potřeboval Lupina vidět a tak nalil zbývající guláš do misky, aby měl pro svou návštěvu aspoň nějakou výmluvu. Nechtěl, aby Lupinovi došlo, že mu na něm záleží. I když jen docela maličko.

Severus si přes hlavu přetáhl tlustý svetr, popadl misku a prázdnou ulicí vyrazil k nedalekému domku. Zaklepal tiše na dveře pokoje, ale nikdo nepřišel otevřít. 'Lupine,' zavolal. 'Jsi tam?' Nikdo neodpověděl. Severus chtěl vyrazit zpátky domů, ale zaváhal. Zdálo se mu, že přece jen něco zaslechl. S rukou téměř položenou na klice zůstal stál. Lézt Lupinovi do soukromí... ne, to nemůže. Další podezřelý zvuk zevnitř ho přinutil změnit názor. Rychle otevřel dveře a do nosu ho praštil nezaměnitelný pach choroby a dlouho nevětrané místnosti. Lupin se rozvaloval na posteli v chumlu přikrývek a prostěradel a ve slabém světle pouličních lamp vypadal šedivý jako mrtvola.

'Lupine! Zatraceně... co se ti stalo?' Severus položil misku s večeří na malou skříňku hned u vchodu. Pokoj vypadal čistý a uklizený, až na ten nepořádek v posteli. Na zemi ležel krvavý hadr, který překročil. Když se Lupin pokusil otevřít oči, byly zakalené horečkou. Severus měl pocit, jako by mu srdce sevřela ledová ruka. Vypadalo to vážně. Lupinova kůže byla na dotek suchá a studená, ale čelo mu hořelo.

Zasténal a rozkašlal se, na rtech se mu objevila krev. 'Bronchitida,' podařilo se mu vyrazit ze sebe mezi záchvaty kašle. 'Horší, než normálně.'

Severus přikývl. Každý tím trpěl, přirozený důsledek znečištěného vzduchu v továrnách i kolem nich. Bez včasné lékařské péče se zdánlivá maličkost mohla vyvinout v nebezpečnou nemoc. 'Skočím pro doktora,' nabídl se.

'Ne.' Lupin se zase rozkašlal a tentokrát se jeho tělo celé otřáslo jako v křeči. 'Nemám peníze.'

Byl tak vychrtlý a otrhaný. Jestli se na něj nepodívá doktor, mohlo by to skočit špatně. 'Hubu drž,' okřikl ho Severus, ne zcela nepřátelsky. 'Chceš tady snad umřít?' Vytáhl zpod Lupinova malátného těla propocené přikrývky a hodil je na zem. Někdo musel zasáhnout, Lupin vypadal úděsně. Severus ho musel doslova odtáhnout na polštáře, byl skoro v bezvědomí. Přikryl ho nejsušší dekou, kterou našel, ty mokré položil na ni. Malá kulatá kamínka v koutě vyhasla, takže i mokré přikrývky se zdály lepší, než nic.

'Sever-' Další záchvat kašle ho umlčel.

'Vydržíš? Budu zpátky co nejrychleji. Půl hodiny.' Severus nečekal na odpověď a rozběhl se dolů po schodech. Remusovu paní domácí poslal pro doktora, pak vyběhl na ulici a utíkal k Weasleyovým. Hlasitě zabušil na dveře.

'Arthure? Honem! Vzbuď se!' Volal, dokud se za závěsy v okolních domech nezačala rozsvěcovat světla.

Lehce poškrábané zelené dveře se otevřely, Arthur vystrčil hlavu a ospale na Severuse zamžoural. 'Co se děje? Hoří?' Přes pyžamo měl přehozený těžký kabát.

'Lupin je nemocný. Potřebuju ho odnést ke mně domů. Prosím, Arthure? Bill a Charlie by mohli pomoct?' Severus úplně zapomněl, že nikdy o nic neprosí. Nevzpomněl si ani, že ještě před pár měsíci by radši shořel v pekle, než pomáhal Lupinovi.

'Nemocný? Je to vážné? Zase ta bronchitida?' Arthur si natáhl boty. 'Charlie?' Zavolal nahoru do patra. 'Honem, chlapče, rychle se obleč!'

Severus si hlasitě oddechl. 'Díky. Má horečku a... vykašlává krev. Už jsem poslal pro doktora.'

Charlie přiběhl dolů, ani se nezdržoval vyptáváním. Všichni tři spěchali k Lupinovi. Našli ho téměř v bezvědomí, naštěstí aspoň záchvaty kašle se snad zmírnily.

Arthur položil ruku na vlhké peřiny. 'To nevypadá dobře, co?' Ve tváři měl ustaraný výraz.

'V listopadu měl něco podobného. Taky to přežil,' prohlásil Charlie. 'Aspoň, že nedostal zápal plic.'

Severus ho probodl pohledem. Zápal plic se v podstatě rovnal rozsudku smrti. '_Nemá_ zápal plic.'

'Uvidíme,' brzdil je Arthur. 'Tak vážné to snad není. Co... tak kam, Severusi?'

'Když ho dobře zabalíme do deky... snad by-' Severus zaváhal. Netušil, proč má zničeho nic potřebu pečovat o Remuse Lupina, ale nejspíš mu to dlužil. 'Můžete ho položit ke mně do ložnice. Jsou tam lepší kamna a on se potřebuje zahřát a odpočinout si v opravdové posteli.'

Arthur se na něj podíval, jako by mu přeskočilo. Bylo všeobecně známým faktem, že Severus Remuse Lupina nemá nijak v lásce. 'OK. Charlie, pojď mi pomoct.'

Arthur a Charlie s vypětím sil omotali šedivé, tenké staré deky kolem Remusova bezvládného těla. Zvedli ho a v podstatě jej odnášeli pryč, Arthur ho objal kolem pasu a Charlie si položil jeho paži na ramena. Remusovy nohy táhli za sebou. Tak se dostali z provlhlého domku až na cestu.

Severusův dům byl ve srovnání s tím Lupinovým oázou tepla a luxusu. Přesně jak řekl, jeho ložnice byla vyhřátá a jeho postel byla velká a měkká, dokonce ještě ani nevyměnil zimní peřiny za tenké letní, protože nad ránem někdy bývalo chladno.

'Položte ho na postel. Ty špinavé deky nechte pod ním,' nařídil Severus. Ani slepému by neušlo, že Lupin nutně potřebuje vykoupat. 'Čisté pyžamo, trochu mýdla...' mumlal si pro sebe. Nechal Arthura a Charlieho, aby naložili do kamen a sám odešel dolů pro teplou vodu, kus mýdla a kbelík. Lupin smrděl. Nechat ho v tomhle stavu Severus nepokládal za dobrý nápad.

Spojenými silami dvou Weasleyů se podařilo Lupina odstrojit, pacient sám už jen sténal a klimbal se jim v rukách jako hadrová panenka. Strkat ho do vany by bylo moc riskantní, už teď byl dost prochladlý, o horečce nemluvě, ale Severus ho očistil, jak se dalo. Navlečený do čistého pyžama hned vypadal úplně jinak, než usoplená, zakrvácená troska, kterou sem přitáhli.

'Teď dejte pryč ty špinavé deky a já ho přikryju.' Jakmile bylo hubené, třesoucí se tělo schované pod tlustou peřinou, Severus si oddechl téměř stejně zhluboka, jako Lupin. Cítil zvláštní úlevu. Teď ještě kdyby si doktor pospíšil.

Weasleyovi odešli domů, aby se aspoň trochu prospali, a pak se konečně objevil doktor Smethwyck. Severus si mezitím stačil uvařit čaj ve velké konvici, kterou udržoval v teple pod květovaným poklopem, pro případ, že by se Lupin probudil. Přinesl si čaj do ložnice a seděl tam, dokud ho doktor neposlal za dveře. V úzké, ledové chodbě se marně snažil vymyslet důvod, proč by mu nemělo být lhostejné, jestli Lupin přežije nebo zemře.

Smethwyck otevřel dveře. 'Pane Snape? Už můžete jít dál.' Doktor mu pokynul, aby přišel blíž k posteli. Lupin pořád vypadal napůl v bezvědomí, ale žil. 'Pan Lupin trpí bronchitidou. Zápal plic se neobjevil, ale bude nutné natírat prsa kafrovou mastí. Sežeňte mu parní inhalátor a mentol, pomůže to proti suchému kašli a uvolní se hlen.' Doktor uložil stetoskop do své velké kožené brašny. 'A nenechávejte ho tady bez dozoru. Kdyby zase dostal záchvat, možná bude potřebovat pomoct. Horečku snižujte studenými obklady, ale pokud nebude moc rozpálený, nechejte ho vypotit.' Doktor se podíval na čajovou konvici. 'Máte trochu máty?'

Severus přikývl. 'Ano. Jen nevím, kdy se ze mě stal sluha pana Lupina. Docela bych se i vyspal.'

'Uvařte mu mátový čaj. A pokud chcete, aby vám byl schopný poděkovat, pořádně se o něj starejte.' Doktor kývl a odporoučel se.

Severus mu zaplatil, doprovodil ho ke dveřím a pak se vrátil do kuchyně. Mátový čaj... kafr... nenechávat o samotě... kdo si Lupin sakra myslí, že je? Rozzlobeně uvařil čaj v menší konvičce a psychicky se připravoval na svoji novou – doufejme, že velmi krátkodobou – kariéru Lupinovy ošetřovatelky.

Když se vrátil nahoru s malou krabičkou kafru, Lupin byl vzhůru, ale oči měl skelné a unavené. 'Děkuji, Se-'

'Lehni a kuš,' přerušil ho Severus. 'Doktor říkal, že potřebuješ odpočívat a mazat kafrem a kdesi cosi. Já ti mám dělat chůvu, dokud nebudeš schopný odplazit se zpátky do své nory. Nikdo jiný se jaksi nenabídl.' Severus se tvářil značně nespokojeně. 'Polož se na záda, ať to na tebe můžu napatlat.' Ukázal mu kelímek s mastí. 'Předepsal to Smethwyck.' Severus se Lupina nechtěl dotýkat. Rozhodně netoužil masírovat mu hrudník kafrem, na to se necítil připravený.

'Nemusíš...' zasípal Lupin. 'Zvládnu to sám.' Natáhl rozklepanou ruku po kelímku.

'Ne.'

'Severusi, prosím. Vím... nechceš na mě sahat. Vím, co si myslíš o... lidech, jako jsem já.'

Severus se na něj zamračil. Lidech, jako je _on_? Lupinovi vážně nedocházelo, že jsou oba stejní? V tom je ten problém, uvědomil si Severus. Nevadilo, že Lupin je celkem atraktivní a má hezký úsměv a když se zrovna nesnaží vykašlat si plíce z těla, je na něj relativně příjemný pohled. Špatné bylo, že Severus se nedotkl jiného muže déle, než si byl ochotný připustit, a jediný vhodný objekt zájmů, o kterém věděl, byl... Lupin. A to byl průšvih. Velký.

Ještě štěstí, že ho Lupin vůbec nezajímal. O zbytky po Blackovi nestál ani v nejmenším. 'Co jsi zač je mi ukradené, pokud se laskavě přestaneš vrtět a budeš spolupracovat.' Severus odtáhl kus peřiny a pokusil se Lupinovi rozepnout pyžamo. Lupin vzdal svůj odpor a nechal ho dělat, co umí. Už mu nezbyla síla se bránit. Položil hlavu na polštář, oči skoro zavřené.

Severus nabral na prsty kus výrazně páchnoucí masti a téměř váhavě ji začal roztírat po Lupinově propadlém hrudníku. Kůže pod jeho rukou hořela. Pomalu a opatrně vtíral mast, dokud se nevstřebala. Na moment ho napadlo, jaké by bylo dotýkat se té jemné pokožky, kdyby Lupin nebyl nemocný a rozpálený horečkou. Severus potřásl hlavou, aby si vyčistil myšlenky. Najednou měl pocit, jako by v pokoji bylo vedro k zalknutí, ale kamna v koutě si popraskávala stejně jako vždycky a překvapivě, nikde nevypukl otevřený požár. Pálila ho jen ostrá mast na dlani a zrudlé tváře, ale Severus odtrhl ruce od Lupina, jako by se spálil o něj. 'Zapnout se snad... dokážeš sám...' Rychle vstal. Jako by na rukou pořád cítil Lupinovu kůži. 'Doktor poručil, že máš pít mátový čaj,' řekl do ticha, které se mezi nimi rozprostřelo. Zhluboka se nadechl. 'A kdy jsi naposledy jedl? Takhle podvyživený se s nemocí nepopereš.' Sjel ho vyčítavým pohledem. 'Jenom mi tady překážíš. Mám dost svojí práce,' ušklíbl se, i když sám nevěděl, proč to má zapotřebí.

'Omlouvám se.' Lupin vypadal nesmírně unavený. 'Kdybych tušil, že ti má nemoc přidělá práci, ani bych ji nedostal.' Zakašlal jen mírně, kafr už začal působit. 'Asi tomu neuvěříš, ale mým hlavním posláním na zemi není otravovat ti život.'

'Fascinující postřeh,' odsekl Severus arogantně a odešel ke sporáku, na kterém stály čajové konvice. Nalil šálek mátové směsi pro svého nezvaného hosta. 'Na,' řekl a vrazil mu ho do rukou. 'Nachystám ti něco k jídlu. Laskavě neumírej, dokud jsi tady. I když je mi jasné, že přesně to by se ti hodilo!'

Lupin byl zjevně moc zesláblý na to, aby se hádal, a tak Severus za sebou práskl dveřmi a odešel připravit něco obzvlášť výživného.

**o**T**O**T**o**

'Lupine? Lupine, vzbuď se.' Severus nadával docela nahlas, ale s Lupinem to ani nehnulo. Někdo s ním musí zůstat přes noc, nařídil doktor. Povolení spát v Severusově posteli si ovšem Lupin vyložil dosti zeširoka – rozvaloval se z jednoho konce na druhý a nejen, že zabíral téměř celou matraci, ale ještě si přehodil ruku kolem Severusova pasu a kostnatou hnátu omotal kolem Severusových peřinou přikrytých nohou. Severus si obvykle nosil do pokoje slamník a spal na zemi, ale dnes byl po celodenní dřině tak vyčerpaný, že se dokázal jen zhroutit do postele. Už ho nebavilo dělat zdravotní sestru a služku. Naštěstí, Lupinovo zdraví se začínalo zlepšovat. Severus ho krmil, umýval, zkrátka všestranně o něj pečoval víc než týden a projevilo se to – horečka téměř úplně ustoupila, záchvaty kašle se vytrácely na přijatelnou úroveň. Lupin se dokonce dokázal doplazit dolů do sklepa a vlézt do velkých dřevěných necek, které Severus naplnil téměř vroucí vodou, ohřátou na vařiči. V horké lázni si zhluboka povzdechl, položil hlavu na okraj improvizované vany a spokojeně zavřel oči. Když se vrátil zpátky do postele, vydrhnutý a oblečený v čistém pyžamu, poprvé za kolik dní usnul úplně klidným spánkem.

Severus zíral na strop. Dotek cizího těla ho pálil. Snažil se ruku odstrčit, ale Lupin ho zjevně pokládal za nějakou hračku nebo měkký polštář, kterého se odmítal vzdát. Začala se ozývat dlouho zanedbávaná nutkání. Bylo snadné zapomínat na potřeby svého těla, když člověka nikdo nepokoušel. I když Severus neměl Lupina rád, i když ho Lupin nijak nepřitahoval a Severus o něj vůbec nestál, potlačované touhy o sobě najednou daly vědět. Bylo by tak jednoduché otočit se na bok a oplatit spícímu muži jeho objetí. Tak snadné...

Tak dost. Lupin je úplně k ničemu! Rozhodně ho tady nemá na žádné... _důvěrnosti_. Severus ho hrubě odstrčil, bez ohledu na nemoc. Popadl jednu peřinu a rázně odkráčel ven z pokoje. Za sebou slyšel Lupinův rozespalý, zmatený hlas: 'Severusi... co se stalo, Severusi?' Zabouchl za sebou dveře. Tisíckrát radši stráví zbytek noci na židli v kuchyni, než aby na vteřinu snášel pocit, že ho Lupin nějakým způsobem přitahuje. _Nenáviděl_ ho. Několikrát si to zopakoval, dokud si nebyl jistý, že si to dobře zapamatoval.

Přitáhl si židli k vařiči. Z ohně už zbyly jen uhlíky, ale stále hřály a v kuchyni zůstávalo příjemné teplo. Rychle usnul, s šedivou přikrývkou těsně omotanou kolem sebe. Nezdálo se mu o ničem — a o nikom.

**o**T**O**T**o**

Ráno se vzbudil dokonale ztuhlý a rozlámaný, s hlavou položenou na studené plotně. Rozdělal oheň a už byl i oblečený, když uslyšel pohyb na schodech. Vyhlédl ze dveří. Uviděl Lupina, navlečeného v jeho vlastních prastarých kalhotách a záplatované košili, kterou měl dávno rozstříhat na hadry.

'Elegantní, Lupine. Nakupoval jsi v popelnici?'

'Promiň, Se-'

'Ano, to říkáš pořád,' přerušil ho Severus, neboť jej Lupinovy věčné omluvy a výmluvy nebavily. 'Pořád promiň, omlouvám se... Děláš vůbec něco, čeho nelituješ? A proč nejsi v posteli?'

'Už se cítím líp... díky tobě.' Znělo to dutě, jako by mu Severus ublížil. Lupin udělal krok směrem k němu a Severus se vrátil zpátky do kuchyně. Lupin se loudal za ním, pomalu, jako by byl ještě zesláblý nemocí.

'Mám tě sice plné zuby,' konstatoval Severus se vší rozhodností, 'ale nejsi zdravý a musíš ještě ležet. Vrať se do postele, nachystám ti snídani.'

'Musím, Severusi. Jestli se nevrátím do práce, přijdu o podnájem. Nemůžu si dovolit být dál doma.'

Severus se k němu otočil zády, opřel se o pracovní pult a rukama pevně sevřel jeho okraje. Lupin měl pravdu. Když nepůjde do práce, nic nevydělá, a zdálo se, že už teď je úplně na mizině. Severus si zase jednou uvědomil, jaké měl štěstí, že získal dobře placenou práci, že kdysi měl dost peněz, aby nemusel prodat matčin dům. A byl zdravý, což také není samozřejmost. V porovnání s ním Lupin nebyl zrovna miláčkem Štěstěny. 'Dobře. Jestli dnes vydržíš neodpočívat celý den, zítra tě nechám jít.' Obrátil se zpátky k němu. 'Za předpokladu, že mi dokážeš pomáhat v kuchyni, aniž bys omdlel nebo měl sto záchvatů kašle nebo -' Severus se tvářil nasupeně, ale při pohledu na toho hubeného, unaveného člověka se ho zmocňovalo zvláštní majetnictví '- tak tě _možná_ pustím do práce.'

'Kdybych tě neznal, skoro bych si myslel, že ti na mně záleží.' Lupin se usmál tím svým krásným úsměvem, který Severus viděl jen jednou v životě. Vypadal díky němu mladší. 'Ale to by byl trestuhodný omyl, že?'

'To si zapiš,' zavrčel Severus, aby zamaskoval vlastní rozpaky. 'Radši bych týden hlídal všechny Weasleyovy spratky než mít tu na jeden den tebe.'

Lupin jen zakroutil hlavou. 'Do čeho se mám pustit? Potřebuješ něco oloupat nebo rozsekat? Jsem mizerný kuchař.' Po tváři mu přelétl široký úsměv.

Severus mu bez poznámek podal ostrý nůž. 'Zkus zničit pár hlávek zelí. Malé kousky.'' Úsměv neoplatil, ale ten Lupinův by rád viděl znovu. Ne, Lupin opravdu nebyl zas tak ošklivý.

Nějakou dobu mlčky pracovali. Lupin nevypadal, že by se chystal padnout vyčerpáním, jedinou připomínkou jeho nemoci bylo občasné odkašlání. Nicméně pracoval velmi pomalu a zůstával poněkud bledý.

Kuchyni postupně naplnily lahodné vůně jídla. Severus přidal do velkých hrnců s cibulí a zelím mleté maso a dobře rozmíchal trochu medu, skořice a zázvoru. Na lístky koriandru se netvářil nijak nadšeně. 'Mohl bys je nasekat jemněji?' Požádal Lupina. 'Vím, že na to vypadají, ale ve skutečnosti mí zákazníci _nejsou_ přežvýkavci.'

'Snažím se, Severusi. Varoval jsem tě, že nejsem moc dobrý.' Lupin evidentně s nožem spíš bojoval, než aby krájel.

Severus odložil lžíci. 'Děláš to úplně nemožně. Proč tě vůbec pouštím do kuchyně?' Zajímavá otázka, na kterou by skutečně rád znal odpověď. Proč se otravuje s člověkem, kterého z duše nesnáší?

'Protože mě nechceš pustit do práce?' Lupin se přes rameno ohlédl jeho směrem. 'Jak to mám vědět? Možná mě rád komanduješ.' Nabídl Severusovi nůž rukojetí napřed. 'Proč mě to místo těch svých poznámek radši nenaučíš?'

Taky dobrá otázka. 'Otoč se,' Severus přistoupil blíž. 'Vezmi koriandr a předveď mi, co děláš.' Lupin popadl velkou hrst lístků a začal ubohé rostlinky sekat hlava nehlava.

'Ne, ne! Tak se to nedělá. Uhni, ukážu ti to...' Severus se posunul o krok blíž a položil pravou ruku na Lupinovu. 'Teď se uvolni a dělej totéž, co já.' Pomalu začal sekat koriandr správným způsobem. Lupin brzy pochopil a Severus zvýšil tempo, což mělo za následek, že se o Lupina opřel větší váhou.

'Ne tak rychle!' Lupin se zakřenil a pokusil se přizpůsobit. 'Severusi! Usekneš mi prsty.' Zasmál se a Severus si najednou uvědomil, jak těsně u sebe stojí, že se ho celým tělem dotýká. Obklopovala ho vůně čisté kůže, úplně zapomněl na koriandr, zázvor a všechno ostatní koření. Dýchal, vychutnával si tu vůni jako kdyby šlo o nejdražší parfém. Jeho ruka se přestala hýbat.

Na okamžik bylo ticho, jako by se celý svět zastavil, aby se mohl zhluboka nadechnout.

Nůž Lupinovi vypadl z ruky. Severus nevěděl, kdo z nich udělal první krok, ale zničeho nic Lupina objímal a aniž by se na vteřinu zarazil nebo zamyslel, přitiskl mu rty na ústa. Jejich těla se přimáčkla k sobě a nikdo nemohl pochybovat, po čem oba touží. Ponořil se do Lupinova tepla. Jejich polibek byl hltavý, jako by se snažili dostat jeden druhému co nejhlouběji do úst, skoro násilím brát a pohltit. Severus tiše zasténal, nedokázal už na nic myslet, jen se chtěl dotýkat, poznat, jak mu Lupinovy bradavky pod rukama ztvrdnou, přinutit ho sténat, cítit ho jako _muže_, ne vyčerpaného pacienta, o kterého pečoval.

Lupin se opíral o stůl, záda prohnutá. Nechal Severuse, aby se o něj třel, rukama ho hladil po zádech. Byl stejně vzrušený jako Severus sám a jeho tělo reagovalo s divokostí, kterou by čekal u člověka mnohem rozhodnějšího a tvrdšího, než jak se zdvořilý, poddajný Lupin obyčejně prezentoval světu.

'Remusi...' Zašeptal Severus do jeho úst, a pak je zase ovládla touha. Zabořil prsty do Remusových vlasů, líbal ho s brutalitou, která prozrazovala protichůdné pocity přitažlivosti a nenávisti. Neochutnával jen jeho ústa, ale kousal a sál a Remus mu to plně oplácel, polibek za polibek, kousnutí za kousnutí. Sténal, vydával tiché naříkavé zvuky a když se Severus od něj odtrhl, sklonil hlavu a začal mu okusovat a líbat krk.

'Severusi... oh bože, Severusi...' jeho hlas byl ochraptělý touhou. Snažil se přitáhnout si Severuse blíž, nemohl se polibků a doteků nabažit.

Severus sebou trhl, jako by se právě probudil. Mozek zase začal pracovat a umožnil mu na okamžik potlačit touhu a chtíč. Co to sakra dělá? Nenáviděl Lupina a tohle bylo nebezpečné, jak se mohl nechat vlákat do tak zranitelné pozice? Navíc Blackovým bývalým milencem (nebo aspoň se to šuškalo, o jejich sexualitě nikdo nemluvil otevřeně) – co když to naplánovali spolu, aby ho dostali do vězení nebo mu zničili poslední možnost obživy zákeřnými pomluvami?

Severus se narovnal. Chvilku se Lupinovi díval do očí, paprsky zapadajícího slunce se v nich odrážely zlatavými odlesky. Lupinovy rty byly lákavě rudé, i pobledlost po nemoci se z jeho tváří vytratila. Severus na okamžik zůstal stát a obdivoval ten pohled. Jak půvabně se podlost dokázala zamaskovat. Cítil, jak se mu mění výraz v obličeji na obvyklý kyselý úšklebek. Vztek se mu vymkl z rukou, jako nezkrotné zvíře, připravené trhat a zabíjet a ničit. 'Ven,' zasyčel. 'Vypadni z mého domu, Lupine.'

'Ale...' Lupin zmateně vykulil oči. 'Co...'

'Ven.' Severus ho odstrčil. 'A už nikdy se neopovažuj na mě promluvit. Ani se ke mně nepřibližuj.'

Otočil se k Lupinovi zády a ani se nepohnul, dokud neuslyšel kvapné kroky na schodech. Ani nedýchal, dokud se neotevřely vchodové dveře a nezaklaply se za tím zrádcem a bláznem, kterého si pustil do domu. Už nikdy, zapřísahal se. Už nikdy.


	5. Dva kroky zpátky

Zbytek dne Severus dřel jak mezek, aby zapomněl, jaké bylo cítit Lupinovo tělo na svém, touhu, která ho rozechvěla do morku kostí. Nechtěl na to myslet. Lupin mu vůbec neměl co nabídnout – nebo alespoň se o tom snažil sám sebe přesvědčit. Byl to nesnesitelný slaboch, nebezpečný, nemravný, svůdce a lhář. Když si to opakoval celé odpoledne, Severus tomu skoro uvěřil.

Spal špatně, jako by se mu Lupinův otisk vypálil do kůže a do paměti. Převracel se z boku na bok a nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, než jak ho Lupin ve spánku nevědomky objímal. Přetočil se na záda a vztekle mrskl polštářem na druhou stranu postele, jako by lehnout si hlavou ke dveřím vymazalo z jeho paměti Lupinovu dlouhou, hubenou nohu, omotanou kolem jeho vlastní. Unaveně zabořil hlavu do polštáře, jen aby ho obklopila Lupinova vůně, která ještě nestačila vyprchat.

Jeho kůže byla hladší než bavlna, měkká a jemná na dotek. Vlasy měl jako hedvábí. Ve tmě se mu vybavovaly Lupinovy rozzářené oči. Měly zvláštní nazlátlou barvu, díky které působily divoce, trochu jako zvířecí. Severus si proti své vůli musel představovat, jak by asi vypadaly při milování, jestli by se leskly a třpytily a jestli by Lupin sténal jeho jméno při vyvrcholení.

Praštil pěstí do nočního stolku, jako by ho bolest měla těch myšlenek zbavit. Frustrovaně zasténal. Bolelo to, ale zdaleka ne tolik, aby z hlavy vyhnal představu Lupinova nahého těla. Sakra, sakra, sakra! _Přeskočilo_ mu snad? Jen proto, že s ním Lupin půl dne pracoval v jedné místnosti ho snad nemusí mít rád, ne? Přetočil se na břicho a zaúpěl. Dlouho trvalo, než konečně usnul.

**o**T**O**T**o**

Ráno se rozhodl předstírat, že je všechno jako dřív. Nikdy Lupina nepolíbil, netoužil po něm a na jeho doteky vůbec nereagoval. Ne, dnes bude vařit jako vždycky, odpoledne se Lupin na hodinku zastaví, aby mu pomohl, a pak - doufejme - zase vysmahne. Svou postel bude mít Severus jen pro sebe a duševní pohoda se vrátí sama. Že Lupinovi řekl, aby se v jeho domě už nikdy neopovážil ukázat, jaksi pozapomněl.

Že se něco děje na hlavní třídě zaslechl, když krájel zeleninu do polévky. Ozývaly se hlasité výkřiky a houkání sanitky. Severus čekal, že každou chvilku uslyší na kamenném dláždění rychlé klapání podkov a hrčení železem okovaných kol. Odložil nůž a vyšel ze sklepa do přízemí, aby zjistil, co se stalo. Touhle dobou to mohla být jedině nehoda v továrně. Nestalo by se to poprvé, práce s obrovskými, parou poháněnými stavy byla nebezpečná.

Severus chvilku čekal, klepy cestovaly rychleji, než kterýkoliv kočár nebo automobil a zprávy se brzo dostanou i k němu. Pozoroval ženy, pobíhající kolem jako mravenci, kterým někdo strčil klacek do mraveniště. Asi se i podobě cítily – pokud stroj chytil některého z jejich manželů, mohlo to znamenat zkázu pro celou rodinu. Severus se cítil podivně odtržený od scény. Nebyl jedním z nich. Neměl se o koho bát, tak proč se vůbec zajímat? Mrzelo by ho, kdyby se zranil zrovna Arthur, ale nebyl by to konec světa.

Ještě stál ve dveřích, když kolem prošla skupina žen a dětí, vracejících se domů. Nevyptával se, ale poslouchal, o čem si povídají.

'... jediné štěstí, že starosta koupil tu... samitku,' poznamenala paní Tonksová. 'Taky díky tomu nevykrvácel k smrti. Můj Ted říkal, že jaktěživa neviděli tolik krve.'

'Přežije to?' zeptala se nejmladší dcera paní Patilové, zatímco si upravovala dlouhé černé vlasy. Uvázala si šátek. 'Je to takový hodný pán.'

'Říkají, že má šanci. Pokud se jim podaří zašít ránu a zůstalo mu dost krve.' Prošedivělá paní Longbottomová si porovnala svůj prapodivný starý klobouk, který jí ležel na hlavě jako chcíplý racek. 'Ruka je pryč, samozřejmě. Utržená od ramena.'

Severus se za nimi díval, jak odchází šedivou, špinavou ulicí. Pomalu přestával slyšet, o čem mluví, jarní vítr mu přinášel jen útržky slov.

'...hrůza... nikdy pracovat.'

'Co... potom? ... chudobince?'

'... bronchitidu. Byl unavený... přiskřípl... Lupin... nepřežije.'

'Počkat.' Severus vyšel na ulici. 'Počkejte! Kdo to byl?' Zavolal na vzdalující se ženy. Srdce mu najednou jakoby zmrzlo.

Paní Tonksová se zastavila, otočila se a zakřičela na něj: 'Remus Lupin! Toho chudáka chytil tkací stroj!'

Severus se pokusil nedat najevo emoce. Zjistil, že to jde překvapivě snadno, cítil se totiž úplně prázdný a paralyzovaný. Samozřejmě, že by měl zůstat v klidu. Lupin mu byl ukradený. 'Je... přežije to?' Jeho hlas mu zněl jako cizí, nejistý a vyděšený.

'Asi ano,' přikývla paní Longbottomová. 'Když se doktorům podaří amputace a zastaví krvácení. Museli ho z toho stroje odříznout! Byl po nemoci – moc unavený, neudržel pozornost. A tkalcovské stavy... však to znáte, pane Snape... veliké mašiny a pan Brumbál taky vždycky nehledí na to, aby byly opravené.'

Severus mávl rukou, aby jim poděkoval, a vrátil se zpátky domů. Zavřel za sebou dveře. Opřel se o studenou zeď. Lupin byl zraněný, možná právě teď umíral? Bože, ne! To se nesmí stát! Pomalu se sesunul na podlahu, přemohl ho pocit ztráty, zoufalství a výčitky svědomí. Zůstal klečet. Oh Bože... kdyby Lupina nevyhnal, nikdy by se to nestalo. Schoval hlavu do dlaní. Chvilku s ním lomcoval vztek, nebránil se mu. Kéž by Lupina nenechal odejít...

**o**T**O**T**o**

Následující týden uběhl jako v mlze. Severus pracoval, udržoval se záměrně ve stavu vyčerpání, aby nedokázal na nic myslet. Nemohl vystát představy, které se mu samy od sebe objevovaly v hlavě – vymyšlené scény plné krve a bolestných výkřiků, smrtelně bledý Lupin na nemocniční posteli, nadosmrti mrzák. Neunesl by, kdyby Lupin zemřel, a hlavně nedokázal potlačit výčitky, které ho pronásledovaly. Nikdy se nestaral, co se děje lidem kolem něj, ale teď si musel přiznat, že mu na Lupinovi záleží. Jenže vina byla krutým pánem a Severus si v ní skoro liboval, až měl nakonec pocit, že Lupinovi končetinu osobně vyrval z těla. Že tím pravým důvodem k výčitkám svědomí bylo něco jiného, jej ani nenapadlo.

Snažil se zapomenout, ale nemohl si pomoct – natahoval uši, aby slyšel poslední zprávy, i když se za normálních okolností schovával v kuchyni, kdykoliv to jen šlo. Lupinova nehoda byla středobodem většiny konverzací v bistru a tak se Severus dozvěděl, že zdárně překonal první krizi a nejspíš přežije. Přišel o úplně celou paži. Pokud se neobjeví infekce, rána by se měla dobře zhojit.

**o**T**O**T**o**

'Někdy tenhle týden ho pustí,' hlásil Arthur panu Tonksovi nad pintou piva a talířem plným špenátu a slaniny. Utrhl si kus tmavého, čerstvě upečeného chleba a namazal ho kouskem másla. 'Už mu nic není, svým způsobem.'

'Snáší to špatně, co?' Zeptal se pan Tonks a přihnul si piva. 'To je normální... moji chlapi byli po válce to samé. Spousta měla pocit, že tam tu ruku furt cítí... některým z toho přeskočilo, aspoň podle mě.'

Arthur pokrčil rameny. 'Hlavně, že to přežil. I když on říká, že by radši byl mrtvý. Lupin.'

'Možná by pomohlo, kdyby ten starý skrblík pustil chlup a zaplatil mu odškodné.' Pan Tonks se zamračil. 'Pan Brumbál na to nevypadá, ale je jak křemen. Však už se to párkrát stalo, že ty jeho slavné nové mašiny někoho zmrzačily.'

'Brumbál je tvrdý člověk,' souhlasil Arthur. 'A Remus ty peníze potřebuje, nikdy nepracoval tak dobře jako my. Jinak by si nemusel pronajímat pokojík u paní Lestrangeové. Opravdu se o něho bojím.' Zatvářil se soucitně. 'Ani nemá rodinu, která by se o něho postarala.' Arthur položil vidličku a odstrčil talíř. Zvedl oči. Severus postával kousek od jejich stolu, jako by vůbec neposlouchal, o čem si povídají. 'Kdyby byl aspoň ženatý, ale...'

'Arthure, to tady nebudeme rozebírat,' napomenul ho pan Tonks. 'Ne v téhle... společnosti.'

'A co?' Odfrkl si Severus. 'Že Lupin není ženatý, protože je buzerant? A vy si myslíte, že s tím hned poběžím na policii a udám ho?' Zasyčel rozzlobeně, ale tiše, aby ho nikdo jiný neslyšel. Tohle přesně potřeboval, pohádat se, pustit ten vztek ven, na moment přehlušit nepříjemné pocity provinilosti a touhy.

'Jako že byste se k tomu nesnížil nám chcete tvrdit?' Pan Tonks přivřel oči. 'Každý ví, že Lupina nesnášíte. Ale možná by mu nakonec bylo v kriminále líp, než v chudobinci.'

'Počkej, Tede.' Arthur ho poplácal po paži. 'Severus takový není, já ho znám. Nikdy by neudělal takovou podlost.' Zvedl hlavu a přes rty mu přeletěl téměř neznatelný, vědoucí úsměv. 'Mám pocit, že Severus by si s Remusem mohl rozumět víc, než si myslíme.'

'Nevím, o čem to meleš,' odbyl ho Severus a naklonil se blíž k Tedu Tonksovi. 'Ale vám bych rád připomněl, že tahle restaurace mi patří a neumím ani vyjádřit, jak jsem nadšený, že mě někdo uráží ve vlastním domě. Takže buď se okamžitě omluvíte, nebo táhněte k čertu!' Severus se sebral a odešel, než řekne něco, čeho bude litovat. Jak se Tonks opovažoval naznačovat... pcha, přímo Severuse obvinit z takové ohavnosti? Jako by neměl život už tak dost těžký. Věčně muset skrývat své potřeby. Snad jediná věc, za kterou si Lupin opravdu nemohl sám. Nebo mohl? Když nad tím Severus přemýšlel, Lupin se tomu neoddával zrovna proti své vůli. Severus byl tak vzteky bez sebe, že ani neslyšel Tonksovo _Omlouvám se, pane Snape_ a zmizel v kuchyni.

**o**T**O**T**o**

Následující dny Severus investoval poměrně dost času do pozorování ulice před domem. Ne, že by se tam dělo něco zvlášť zajímavého, snad jen strom na rohu rozkvetl a jaro nabíralo na síle. Mezi domy poletovalo a štěbetalo několik ptáků, kteří vůbec netušili, že je za okny bistra tiše pozoruje jistý zamračený muž. Severus nejdřív zkoušel lhát sám sobě, utíral prach na parapetech a umýval okna. Následujícího dne sundal záclony, vypral je a pověsil je zpátky. Ujistil se, že v jídelně (mající mimochodem hezký výhled na ulici) nejsou žádné pavučiny, opravil veškerý rozklížený nábytek a dokonce roznášel jídlo, kdykoliv mohl odejít od sporáku.

Severus si svého okolí nikdy moc nevšímal. I teď ho vlastně zajímalo pouze jediné konkrétní místo. Nebyly to vysoké tovární komíny, dýmající nad jejich čtvrtí a nad řekou jako rozdrážděný drak. Ne, Severus se většinu času díval na domek paní Lestrangeové, přesněji řečeno na jedno okno ve druhém patře, to, kde se rozsvítí slabé světýlko, až bude Remus zase doma.

Nakonec si to musel přiznat. Přál si vědět, jestli to Lupin zvládl, chtěl se dozvědět, až ho pustí z nemocnice. Spálil dvě várky skopového než to vzdal a prostě začal vysedávat u okna, kdykoliv měl chvilku času. Dny ubíhaly a jeho obavy rostly. Co když Lupin umírá? Co když nemůže chodit a bez pomoci se nedostane domů? Co když ho už nikdy neuvidí? Co když už nikdy neucítí Lupinovy měkké rty na svých, ani dotek jeho jazyka, ani to, jak se jeho boky tisknou k Severusovým?

Odpověď přišla jednou v pondělí, tedy právě, když měl volno a jelikož nebylo nic jiného na práci, přitáhl si židli k oknu a obsesivně hlídal ulici. Kromě toho se také pokoušel číst Escoffierův _Le Guide Culinaire_ a přemítal, zda by mu jako dezert po večeři více vyhovovala _pêche Melba_ nebo _crêpes Suzettes_. Cítil se jako idiot, naprostý idiot. Escoffierovy nápady, jak organizovat a zjednodušit menu, ho ale nakonec přece jen dokázaly na chvilku rozptýlit. Když znovu zvedl oči od knížky, zjistil, že venku se začíná stmívat a že někdo sedí před domkem Lestrangeových. Nebylo přesně poznat, o koho se jedná, ale srdce se mu stejně rozbušilo. Lupin se vrátil?

Severus odložil těžkou kuchařku na zem. Jestli je Lupin doma, proč sedí venku? Rozhodl se hodit na sebe svetr a zjistit to. Aspoň má konečně příležitost Lupina pokárat za neopatrnost a vyčíst mu, jak je všechny vyděsil. Ne, že by se Severus o něj bál, samozřejmě. Ale Arthur měl strach a ostatní Weasleyovi také. V chodbě si přetáhl přes hlavu černý vlněný svetr, protože večery ještě byly chladné.

Vyšel ven, u Lestrangeova domku byl coby dup. Na kamenném zápraží skutečně seděl Lupin a vypadal jako sousoší zoufalství, únavy a osamělosti. Měl u sebe starý, otlučený kufr a papírovou krabici, svázané dohromady kusem špagátu. Odrbaný kabát, volně přehozený přes ramena, na jedné straně vypadal podezřele prázdný.

Když se na Severuse podíval, jeho oči postrádaly jakýkoliv výraz. 'Bavíš se?' zašeptal otupělým hlasem. 'Omlouvám se, že na tebe mluvím, ale stojíš v mojí posteli.'

'V... posteli?' Severus nečekal, že by se Lupin tak změnil. Z vyčerpání vypadal celý šedý, i jeho hlas byl unavený a pohyby pomalé a odměřené. 'Přišel jsem se podívat, jak se cítíš. Je ti zle? Neměl bys být radši doma?' Provinilost, která Severuse pronásledovala na každém kroku, se zase vrátila. 'Pomůžu ti,' byla nabídka, kterou ani on sám nečekal.

'Ne.' Lupinův hlas konečně dostal trochu barvy. 'Prosím, Severusi. Jdi pryč. Nemůžeš mi pomoct. Nechci to.' Lupin odvrátil hlavu, jako by se nemohl ani pořádně hýbat.

'Lupine, sakra práce!' Severus začínal být rozzlobený. O co mu zase jde? Jasně, přišel o ruku, ale zranění hlavy snad neutrpěl. Přišel o krok blíž a klekl si k muži, schoulenému na schodech.

'Prosím, Severusi. Běž pryč.'

Lupin se na něj ani nepodíval. Něco bylo mimořádně, kolosálně špatně a Severus se nehodlal s odmítnutím smířit. 'Nikam nejdu dokud mi neřekneš, co to provádíš za pitomosti. I kdybych tě měl do postele osobně odnést, zalezeš a budeš odpočívat. Vypadáš příšerně.'

'Diplomat jako vždy. Běž domů, Severusi. Buď rád, že máš kam jít.'

'To mám,' Severus najednou pojal podezření. 'Já domov mám, zatímco ty,' řekl pomalu a přivřel oči, 'co se stalo? Chceš mi říct, že tě Lestrangeovi vyhodili na ulici?'

Lupin si těžce povzdechl.'Museli. Taky nemají žádné peníze. Potřebovali nového podnájemníka.' Nemotorně si přitáhl kabát blíž k tělu. 'Nemám na nájem, Severusi. Jsem bez peněz a... Brumbál mě už v továrně nechce vidět.'

'A proto stojím v tvojí posteli? Rozhodl ses spát na ulici? Víš jistě, že ti ten stav nepřiskřípl i hlavu? Možná ti vytekla půlka mozku a nikdo si nevšiml?' Severus věděl, jak se Lupin cítí – bezmocný, bez rodiny, nemá kam jít. Až na to, že _měl_ kam jít: měl přátele. Proč nejde k nim a nepožádá je o pomoc? Black i Potter byli pracháči. Navíc mohli klidně přesvědčit Brumbála, aby vzal Lupina zpátky. Přesto, Severus chápal, proč to nejde. Lupin bral jako věc cti, že se nemusí spoléhat na bohaté přátele, že je možná chudý, ale stojí na vlastních nohách. Hrdost, tomu Severus rozuměl náramně dobře. Taky nikdy nestál o charitu.

'Děkuji za soucit a slova útěchy, Severusi, ale to není to, co právě teď potřebuju.' Lupin se rozklepal, asi ho přešla zima. 'Potřebuju být o samotě.'

'Soucit, to určitě! Vsadím se, že kolem tebe všichni chodili po špičkách, ale tomu je konec. Vstávej, osle. Musíš do postele a nebudu o tom diskutovat. Pojď!' Severus bez dalších průtahů popadl kufr, o který se Lupin opíral, a s ním zvedl i krabici, převázanou provázkem. Udělal první krok směrem ke svému domu. 'Jdeš, nebo čekáš, že se pro tebe vrátím a přenesu tě přes práh jako nějakou nevěstu?'

Lupin vypadal jak uzlíček neštěstí. 'Nevím, jestli dokážu vstát.' Chvilku se odmlčel, pak dodal, 'Proč to děláš, Severusi? Nemáš mě rád.'

Severus ho ignoroval. Ano, neměl Lupina rád, ale nepříjemný, dřív neznámý pocit viny se mu zamlouval ještě míň. Navíc to, že Lupina neměl bůhvíjak rád, neznamenalo, že by po něm netoužil. Bylo to zvláštní, chtít někoho, kdo mu ani nebyl sympatický. Severus se otočil s krabicí pod levou paží a kufrem v pravé ruce. 'Takže růžolící nevěsta. Zůstaň sedět, Lupine.'

Severus postavil krabici i kufr do chodby a rozsvítil plynovou lampu. Nechal dveře otevřené a nazlátlé světlo vlídně ozářilo čtverec chodníku před domem. Noční vzduch byl studeně svěží, jako by jarní vítr odehnal těžký kouř. Dokonce na obloze poblikávalo několik hvězd. Vrátil se zpátky na ulici. Chvíli v měsíčním světle pozoroval Lupina, sedícího na chodníku, ztraceného a opuštěného. Severus měl zase pocit, jako by se život na chvilku zastavil, jako by se nadechoval a vyčkával, kterým směrem ho osud otočí. Ještě byl čas – litovat, rozmyslet se, neudělat to. Severus vypustil z plic dech, který dlouho zadržoval, a čekal, až kousky té zvláštní skládanky zapadnou na své místo a jeho neočekávaná šance na budoucnost se zformuje.

Znovu přešel přes neosvětlenou ulici. Díval se na člověka, kterým roky opovrhoval, a najednou téměř celoživotní pohrdání soupeřilo s něčím novým, podivným a – upřímně - velmi nevítaným. Severus si poprvé musel chtě nechtě uvědomit, že po Lupinovi netouží jen fyzicky, že mu záleží na jeho osudu, jak se cítí, jaká má přání. Poprvé, alespoň pokud si Severus pamatoval, jeho vlastní potřeby a ambice bledly ve srovnání s někým, kdo byl pro něj důležitější než Severus Snape.

Napřáhl ruku. 'Půjdeme,' řekl tiše. 'Prosím, Remusi?'

Lupin zvedl hlavu. V unavených očích se mu zaleskla troška zlata a života. 'Nebudu... nechci se ti vnucovat, Severusi. Nestojím o soucit.'

Severus se skoro neslyšně uchechtl. 'Cože? Já ani nevím, co to slovo znamená. Zaručuju ti, že ať se ode mě dočkáš čehokoliv, soucit to rozhodně nebude.'

To Lupina povzbudilo, dokonce se objevil náznak toho zářivého úsměvu, který Severusovi věnoval, než se tenkrát políbili. 'Teď ti nemůžu nic platit. Nevím, kdy zas budu mít peníze. Kdo by dal práci někomu jako jsem já?'

'Já vím. Můžeš mi všechno zaplatit, až seženeš nějaké místo.' Severus ho odmítal urazit tím, že by mu cokoliv nabízel zdarma. Lupin by stejně nejspíš v panice utekl a blábolil by něco o charitě a hrdosti. 'Půjdeme,' zopakoval Severus. 'Nemůžeš tady vysedávat donekonečna. Dneska bude studená noc a kromě toho, ten hnusný krysařík paní Lestrangeové se určitě chystá pomočit tě místo lampy. Rovnou ti říkám, že pochcaného od psa tě domů nepustím.'

'Proč si mě chceš vzít k sobě?' Lupin se ptal smrtelně vážně, ale úsměv potlačit nedokázal. 'Už nejsem ani celý člověk, jak vidíš.'

'Zato otravný jsi minimálně za dva,' neodpustil si Severus. 'Takže, pane Lupine? Nehodlám tady stát do rána a čekat, až se rozmyslíte, jestli chcete strávit noc radši v posteli s šálkem čaje a čerstvými koláčky nebo spát na tomto pohodlném chodníku a čekat, kdy vás někdo vezme za límec a odtáhne na policii.'

'Dostal bych k těm koláčkům i máslo a jahodový džem?' usmíval se tak, že mu byly vidět všechny zuby, a Severusovi se málem podlomila kolena. Jen kývl. 'V tom případě to zvážím,' řekl Lupin. Zaváhal, pak se jeho tenké, studené prsty sevřely kolem Severusovy teplé dlaně. 'Promyslel sis to dobře?' Zeptal se. 'Jestli si vzpomínám, už jsi se mnou do smrti nechtěl mluvit.'

Svět udělal přemet a oklepal se jako mokrý pes – každý chlup se otřásl a zase zapadl na své místo. Severus cítil v kostech, že tohle je správné. Ne, nebude to snadné ani pro jednoho z nich. Spousta věcí ještě nebyla vyřčená, vyřešená. Ale den, kdy se vyjasní úplně všechno, možná přijde. Severus se rozhodl vsadit na to něco, co ještě nikdy nedal do hry: své srdce.

'Máš výbornou paměť. A už bylo dost řečí, Lupine,' Severus ho objal jednou rukou kolem pasu a pomohl mu vstát. 'Konec protestů. Jdeme domů.'


	6. Black

'Řekl jsem, že nechci slyšet žádné protesty. Jestli si nelehneš dobrovolně, přinutím tě.'

'Severusi, prosím.'

'Ne, Remusi. Sotva se držíš na nohách, tak zalez do postele a já přinesu čaj a něco k jídlu.'

Remus odvrátil oči, jako by se styděl za své změněné tělo, a Severuse to z nějakých důvodů silně otrávilo. Remus se _neměl_ za co stydět.

'Tak aspoň počkej vedle, dokážu se svléknout bez pomoci.'

'To bys musel nejdřív přestat viset na té komodě, ne?' Severus zvedl obočí a založil si ruce na prsou. Jestli hodlá být Remus tvrdohlavý, fajn. Klidně si počká, až změní názor.

Remusovi v očích poprvé probleskl plamínek vzteku. 'Je tak těžké pochopit, že nechci, aby někdo viděl... moje...' Remus se konečně pustil komody, ale zakymácel se, jako by měl omdlít. 'Zvládnu to sám. Prosím?'

'No jistě, to vidím.' Severus potřásl hlavou. Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli má Remusovi pomoct, nebo ho prostě nechat spadnout. Musí se naučit, že jemu je úplně jedno, jestli přišel o ruku, nijak ho to neodradilo. Může se vztekat, brečet, litovat – zpátky mu nenaroste. A Severusova touha po něm s počtem končetin nijak nesouvisela. Přitahoval ho Lupinův úsměv, jak se mu vždycky rozzářily oči, jeho inteligence. Nemluvě o tom, že když se snažil, uměl být docela okouzlující. Fakt, že stačilo na Remuse pomyslet, aby se mu zrychlil tep, bylo taky nutné vzít v úvahu. Nějaké jizvy byly naprosto podružné. Nepodstatné.

Severus přistoupil blíž. 'Zrovna jsem přemýšlel, jestli tě mám nechat spadnout a ještě víc si ublížit, nebo prostě ignorovat tvoji umíněnost a uložit tě jako děcko.' Nabídl mu ruku, jeho pohled změkl. 'Tvoje jizvy mi nevadí... nechápeš to?'

Remus mu věnoval nucený úsměv. 'Myslím, že ne, nechápu. Vždyť se ani nemůžeme vystát.' Vypadal zmatený, jako by se ten polibek mezi nimi nikdy nestal. Možná si myslel, že Severuse motivuje něco jiného, než city - jako by byl nějaký zatracený samaritán. 'Nevzdáš to dokud to nevzdám já, co?'

'Naopak, jestli chceš spát na podlaze, posluž si. Pořád lepší než na chodníku, předpokládám.' Severus pokrčil rameny, jako by mu Remusovo rozhodnutí bylo ukradené.

'Asi jo,' souhlasil Remus. 'Ale když jsem dostal šanci zabrat ti zase postel, nejspíš bych ji měl chytit za pačesy, než ti dojde trpělivost a vykopneš mě zpátky na ulici.' Tvářil se poraženě. Udělal nějaký pohyb, naznačující, že se hodlá pustit nábytku, po kterém se momentálně plazil, a skutečně se odebrat k posteli.

'Když budeš otravný, proč ne.' Severus ho znovu vzal kolem pasu a opatrně ho odvedl směrem k nočnímu stolku. 'Nenabízím ti žádnou dobročinnost, ale byl bych rád, kdyby ti konečně došlo, že některé věci teď bez pomoci nezvládneš. Později se dočkáš. Teď musíš jíst a odpočívat. Hlava a druhá ruka ti snad zůstaly, nebo ne?' Severus si klekl, aby mu rozvázal boty.

Remus se hořce zasmál. 'Všichni byli tak... ohleduplní, představ si. Ani se nedokázali podívat na... na můj prázdný rukáv, když přišli do nemocnice. Ale ty jsi jako buldok, kašleš na to, prostě...' Remus zvedl ruku, jako by se ho chtěl dotknout, ale pak ji položil do klína. 'Někdy je jednodušší věci přijmout, když se nazývají pravými jmény.'

'Jednodušší, ale ne snadné. Přijmout, že potřebuješ...'

Když Severus zvedl oči, jeho vlastní zranění v nich bylo jasně čitelné. Možná, že Remus přišel o ruku, ale i on sám byl svým způsobem zmrzačený, jen ne fyzicky, ale v tom, jak si odmítal pustit kohokoliv k tělu - to také člověka v životě brzdilo.

'Ne,' odpověděl Remus. 'Je to těžké. Ale když to nezkusíš...' Tentokrát nezaváhal. Položil dlaň na Severusovu tvář, palcem pomalu pohladil lícní kost. 'Myslím, že to musíme aspoň zkusit, Severusi.'

Severus se díval do jeho očí, na vyzáblou tvář muže, po kterém toužil. Už se smířil s tím, že Remuse chce, ale to zdaleka neznamenalo přiznat to otevřeně; zkusit navázat na ten jediný polibek... nebyl si jistý, že by to zvládl. Ale měl na výběr: buď Remuse odstrčit a už nikdy nezjistit, co se mohlo stát, nebo riskovat své srdce a své osobní štěstí. A vzhledem k tomu, že věděl, že by nesnesl denně Remuse potkávat a přemýšlet o tom, co mohl mít a nevzal si to... Odhodlaně kývl. 'Aspoň zkusit... ano, to bych rád.'

Remus se najednou zatvářil skoro něžně. Dál hladil Severuse po tváři. 'Dokonce... i když jsem... teď takový? Něco mi chybí, Severusi. Nevím, jestli se zas budu někdy cítit celý.'

Na Severusových rtech se objevil jeden ze vzácných úsměvů. 'Mně stačíš. To ostatní... počkám. Máme čas.'

Remus se naklonil blíž, ale zaváhal. Nakonec to byl Severus, kdo spojil jejich rty. Objal Remuse kolem pasu, jako by ho chtěl přidržet. Oba si povzdechli, téměř šťastně, a Severus se na jeho rtech usmál. 'Smím tě teď konečně uložit? Mimochodem, jsi ten nejotravnější člověk, co znám.' Nepustil ho a nepřerušil polibek, ale pomalu mu přitom rozepínal košili. Když se od sebe odtrhli, Remus měl ve tváři ruměnec a Severus byl lehce zadýchaný.

'Nemůžu. Ještě... ne.' Remus se snažil přidržovat si košili. Rozhodně se styděl. 'Musíš počkat.'

'Neměl jsem v plánu nic víc, než pusu na dobrou noc a uložit tě do postele; nebudu zneužívat někoho, kdo padá vyčerpáním,' ujistil ho Severus chraplavým hlasem. 'Ale dřív nebo později tvé rameno uvidím a jestli se chystáš na podobné obstrukce pokaždé, když ti budu s něčím pomáhat, radši bych ho viděl co nejdřív. Jestli čekáš, že ti ruka nějakým zázrakem doroste, čekáš marně.' Severus se pousmál nad jeho zděšeným výrazem. 'Až se ti udělá líp, _uvidím_ tě úplně nahého... aspoň doufám. Zvyknu si a ty si zvykneš taky.'

'Radši bych to udělal sám.' Zněl trochu rozzlobeně. 'Nechci, abys mě viděl.'

'Jak je libo. Když si myslíš, že ti naroste nová, než...' _Než s tebou budu spát_, chtěl Severus dodat, ale nedodal. Zvedl se na kolenou a znovu Remuse políbil. 'Chci, abys byl zdravý a spokojený, ale musíš se smířit s tím, co se stalo. Včetně jizev a prázdného rukávu.' Přejel dlaní po zraněném rameni. 'Chci tě, Remusi. Všechno, co k tobě patří.'

'Všechno, co ze mě zbylo, jsi chtěl říct, ne?' Remus si povzdechl. 'Dobře. Tak mi pomoz, jestli musíš.' Najednou vypadal zničený, jako by mu vzali i poslední naději.

'Všechno, co zbylo, přesně tak.' Severus vstal. 'Máš pyžamo?' Remus kývl hlavou směrem ke starému hnědému kufru. Severus se chvilku přehraboval v pečlivě sbalených věcech, než našel pyžamo s modrými proužky, které přinesl k posteli. 'Vydržíš stát, než ti převleču kalhoty?'

'Er- ano.' Remus zrudl.

'Nemáš tam nic, co bych ještě neviděl. Kdo myslíš, že tě umýval, když jsi měl horečku?' Severus mu pomalu pomohl vstát a na chvilku ho k sobě přitiskl. 'Nemáš za co stydět,' řekl tiše. 'Vůbec ne.' Rychle a bez zbytečných ceremonií mu pomohl z šedivých vlněných kalhot a natáhl mu spodní díl pyžama, zatímco Remus se ho přidržoval za rameno. 'No, byla to taková hrůza?' položil řečnickou otázku. Vstal a pomohl mu zase se posadit. Sedl si vedle něj, na té straně, kde mu ruka zůstala. Nechtěl ho zbytečně trápit. Chápal, jak se musí cítit, ale schovávat se není řešení. 'Pojď sem,' přitáhl si ho blíž. 'Možná troška rozptýlení...'

Remus si tiše, bezmocně povzdechl. Severus ho prostě musel políbit a obejmout. Jednou rukou bloudil po jeho těle a druhou mu shrnoval košili z ramenou. Remus ztuhl, když mu látka sjížděla po paži. 'Šššš,' uklidňoval ho Severus, jako by jednal s vystrašeným zvířetem, a znovu mu přitiskl ústa na rty. Tentokrát se dočkal nadšené reakce. Musel polibek přerušit, aby přetáhl nátělník přes hlavu, ale podruhé už Remus nepotřeboval žádné postrkování a sám navázal, kde přestali. Severus si nebyl jistý, jestli se snaží odlákat jeho pozornost od svého těla, ale pokud ano, měl smůlu - nefungovalo to. Naopak, Severuse o jeho pevný hrudník a ostré boky a hubené břicho zajímaly čím dál víc a víc.

Zhluboka se nadechl - Remus byl cítit jarem, trochu nemocnicí a čerstvým potem. Když poslepu nahmatal vršek od pyžama, na okamžik se přestali líbat, aby Remus mohl prostrčit ruku rukávem. Severus mu přehodil košili přes druhé rameno a rychle zas našel jeho rty. Prsty lehce přejel po jizvách, po prázdném důlku v místě, kde býval ramenní kloub a Remus sebou jen trochu škubl. Vzápětí se rozhodl Severuse obejmou kolem krku a prohloubit polibek, takže Severus měl najednou potíže zapnout mu knoflíky – mnohem radši by hladil jeho teplou pokožku. Remusův jazyk klouzal po jeho rtech a dobýval se dovnitř. Když Severus pootevřel ústa, bylo to tak příjemné, že zasténal. Co začalo jako porozumění a vzájemná přitažlivost, přerůstalo do hladu po rozkoši. Severus se neochotě odtáhl, tiskl na Remusova ústa jeden lehký polibek za druhým.

'Asi bychom-'

'Ano.' I Remus těžce oddechoval.

'Přinesu ten čaj.'

'Dobře.'

'Musíš odpočívat.'

'Já vím, ale radši bych...'

'Já vím.' Severus se usmál. Nijak široce, ale zato od srdce. 'Já taky.' Pohladil Remuse po tváři. 'Zalez pod peřinu.' Natřepal polštáře a porovnal je, aby se Remusovi dobře sedělo. 'Neboj, přinesu i koláčky,' díval se, jak se Remus přikrývá. 'A jahodový džem.'

**o**T**O**T**o**

Následujícího dne se Severus plně věnoval vaření a v bistru vše běželo jako na drátkách. Přemluvil Remuse, aby zůstal odpočívat v posteli, což potřeboval jako sůl. Sám spal v jiné místnosti, nechtěl, aby se věci vymkly kontrole příliš brzo. Remus nebyl v takové kondici, aby mu tenhle druh cvičení prospěl, i když se tvářil, že by rád zašel co nejdál. Severus jeho názor sdílel, ale nechtěl, aby Remus měl pocit, že svým tělem splácí nějaký dluh. Jeho domov byl Remusovým domovem tak dlouho, jak si bude přát a bez jakýchkoliv podmínek. S tím zbytkem – touhou, chtíčem a možná i nějakými těmi city – se poperou později.

Pro tuto chvíli Severus dokázal na Remuse, líbání a všechno ostatní, co se netýkalo vaření večeře, zapomenout.

Pak přišel večer, dělníci se vraceli z továren a Severus si vyslechl Arthurovy obavy o Lupina – taková hrůza, Lestrangeovi ho vyhnali a nikdo neví, kam se poděl.

Severus si jen vztekle odfrkl, že netuší, kde se Lupin fláká, a hodil talíř před Arthura takovým způsobem, že omáčka vystříkla přes okraj. Arthurovi nebylo nic do toho, že Remus si právě sedí v Severusově posteli a cpe se velmi povedenými _Tournedos Rachel_ s omáčkou _Bordelaise_, artyčoky a _Pommes Duchesse_, následovanými soufflé se sýrem gruyére a makarony, vše podávané se sklenicí velmi dobrého klaretu.

Arthur zíral. 'Nemyslel jsem to zle,' řekl udiveně. 'Akorát...' Oči se mu rozšířily, jako by přes Severusovo rameno uviděl důvod k ještě většímu šoku.

Severus se pomalu otočil. _Tak, a dnešní den je dokonalý_. Severus se ještě před vteřinou domníval, že je poměrně dost rozzlobený, ale mýlil se. Nebylo to nic ve srovnání se vztekem, který ho posedl při pohledu do tváře jeho úhlavního nepřítele. Sirius Black. 'Jaké příjemné překvapení,' zasyčel. 'A bude to ještě příjemnější, jen to tě vyvleču za límec na ulici a postarám se, aby jediný způsob, jak se sem budeš moct vrátit, byl na vozíku. Domluvil sis v příštích pěti minutách návštěvu u doktora, ne?' Zíral na Blackův arogantní, dokonalý, překrásný obličej, jako kdyby byl plísní na pořádně drahém kusu svíčkové. 'Vypadneš dobrovolně, nebo ti můžu pomoct? S radostí tě vyprovodím sekáčkem na maso.'

Sirius se na něj díval s nejvyšším opovržením. 'Kdybychom mohli na okamžik přestat řešit sekáčky na maso... Bohužel jsem přišel, abych tě požádal o...' Black vypadal, že se mu to slovo zaseklo v krku a zadusí se jím. '...spolupráci.'

'Praštil ses do hlavy? Odpal, Blacku, a nikdy se nevracej. Než ti dám pěstí.' Tenhle člověk mu chtěl zničit dobré jméno a léta budovanou reputaci a málem se mu to povedlo. Severus zuřil. 'Táhni z mé restaurace, hned.'

'Mohl bys,' Sirius zvedl smířlivě ruku, 'asi tak na vteřinu poslouchat? Nehodlám se ti omlouvat za to, co se stalo. Nemám tě rád, Snape. Ale můj přítel má potíže a možná se ti bude líbit, co teď navrhnu. Má to něco do činění s tím účetním incidentem v Chez 'O. Mimochodem, já jsem nic nezfalšoval, i když jsem na tebe pak ukázal prstem.' Sirius šeptal, aby ho nikdo jiný neslyšel.

'To víš, že ne. Ten zakrslík Pettigrew v tom jede taky. Tvůj nový objev?' Severusův obličej se zkroutil vztekem, nemohl ani mluvit, jen výhrůžně vrčel. Udělal krok vpřed, jako by chtěl do Blacka strčit.

'Asi těžko. Je to krysa. Že ty papíry nejsou pravé jsem se dozvěděl až pozdě a... Ne, kecám, dělal jsem to schválně. Nesnáším tě.' Vypadal ještě samolibější a nesnesitelnější než obvykle. 'Pettigrew to dostal úkolem – od majitele Chez 'O, Snape. On zfalšoval účty, ale na Brumbálův příkaz. Chtěl se tě v tichosti zbavit a já jsem souhlasil, protože už jsem tě měl taky plné zuby. Je to s tebou náročné.'

Severus ustoupil o krok dozadu. 'Brumbál je majitel Chez 'O?' Podezíravě si Blacka změřil. 'A vyprávíš mi to proč? Je ti jedno, co se mnou je, nebo to aspoň hodně přesvědčivě hraješ. Byl bys nadšený, kdybych skončil na ulici nebo v chudobinci.'

'To je fakt. Ovšem na Remusovi mi záleží a slyšel jsem, že sis ho vzal k sobě, když byl nemocný, těsně před tou nehodou.' Black se zlomyslně usmál. 'Taky jsem netušil, že Brumbál má co do činění s Chez 'O, dokud mi to Pettigrew nepráskl po tom maléru s účty. Je jen tichý společník, Pettigrew restauraci řídí a o všechno se stará. Každopádně Brumbál teď odmítá Remuse odškodnit, zaplatí jen, když se Remus bude soudit. A jak všichni víme, na to nemá peníze. Strýček Albus prostě tentokrát zašel moc daleko.' Black na okamžik vypadal utrápeně, obvyklá arogance se nějak vytratila. 'Remus si nikdy nenechá pomoct. Ale já se postarám, aby dostal, co mu patří a je mi jedno, jakým způsobem. Nevím proč, ale mám pocit, že jsi člověk, který si taky nenechá nic líbit. V podstatě se snažím navrhnout příměří na dobu, než si vyřídíme tu záležitost s panem Brumbálem.'

'Pomsta? A ty jsi součástí balení?' Severusův úsměv byl přesně stejně zlomyslný. 'Pamatuj si, že tě nebudu šetřit. Budeš litovat toho, cos mi provedl. Sám se mi tady servíruješ.' Severus potřásl hlavou. Bože, Blacka nenáviděl až za hrob, ale jestli je pravda, že v tom měl prsty pan Brumbál, může se pomstít za sebe i za Remuse jednou ranou. _Chtěl _ Remuse zdravého a spokojeného a odškodněného za ztrátu a bolest, kterou utrpěl. Přál si to dokonce víc, než rozmáznout Blacka jak švába. 'Dobře,' řekl prostě, ne zcela spokojený s vývojem situace. 'Je mi z tebe na zvracení, ale vyhlašuju příměří. Sedni si, ať to můžeme naplánovat.'

Sirius kývl a následoval Snapea ke stolku, stojícímu trochu stranou od ostatních. 'Může člověk dostat trochu té tvojí šlichty? Mám hlad, že bych překusoval hřebíky.' Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jako by se ocitl v prasečím chlívku. Poklepal prstem na stůl. 'Aspoň, že máš čisté ubrusy.'

'S potěšením ti nabídnu trochu té _šlichty_,' zavrčel Severus kysele. 'Dáš si k tomu arzén, nebo radši strychnin?'

'Možná kyselinu sírovou,' odsekl Sirius. 'Rád bych zapadl do klubu.'

'Nebuď vtipný, Blacku. Za večeři zaplatíš jako každý a _nikdy_ sem nezapadneš.'

Black frustrovaně zatřepal rukama ve vzduchu. 'Mír, Snape... prosím. Můžeme se parádně pohádat hned jak vyřešíme Remusův problém.'

'To je... přijatelné.' Kývl. Blackovi se pomstí v pravý čas. Zašel pro misku a z obřího hrnce, stojícího na kamnech, nabral polévku. Zákazníci se obvykle obsluhovali sami, zatímco on dole ve sklepě vařil. Dnešní polévka byla pórková s bramborem a tymiánem a voněla nádherně. Postavil misku před Siriuse a přitáhl si židli.

'Pro začátek, netušíš, kde může Remus být?' Sirius si opatrně foukal horkou polévku. 'Nečekám, že se ti svěřuje, ale jestli jsi něco nezaslechl? Mám strach, z nemocnice ho pustili už včera a nikdo o něm neslyšel, kromě Lestrangeových. Vystěhovali ho, protože potřebují peníze.'

'Momentálně leží v mojí posteli,' Severus se spokojeně zaklonil na židli, zřejmě už zapomněl, že o vypuštění téhle informace do světa měl rozhodovat Remus. 'Zdržel se přes noc.'

Polévka se rozprskla po celém stole. 'Co že udělal!?'

'Spal u mě.' Severus se na něj podíval svrchu. 'Předpokládám, že ty jsi mu nocleh nenabídl?'

Sirius se mezitím trochu sebral. 'V mojí posteli myslíš?' Zatvářil se vážně a ztišil hlas. 'My dva už nejsme... milenci.' Vzal ubrousek, ležící vedle talíře, a rozložil ho. Tvářil se rozzlobeně. 'Ale Snape... Remus... u tebe v posteli? Kecáš, že jo? Remus by se tě nedotkl ani klackem! A to si piš, že jsem mu nabídl nocleh, je můj přítel a milu- záleží mi na něm.' Snažil se vysušit mokré fleky ubrouskem. 'Jak jsi ho přesvědčil, aby zůstal? Ode mě si nikdy nic nevezme.'

Severus se spokojeně ušklíbl. Dusit Blacka bylo příjemné! 'Nejednám s ním jak s žebrákem. Prosté, že? Kdybyste se ty a ten namyšlený dement Potter přestali pořád chovat, že mu prokazujete ohromnou laskavost, byl by teď ve tvé posteli a ne v mojí.'

'Stejně ti nevěřím. Vymýšlíš si to, abys mě nasral, Snape, stoprocentně.' Sirius ho propaloval bezmála žárlivým pohledem. 'Přišel jsem tě požádat o pomoc a ty mě urážíš. Remuse taky.'

'Jestli tu pomoc opravdu potřebuješ, vysypej o co jde, jinak se ztrať. Nemám čas poslouchat tvoje žvásty.' Posunul židli, jako by se chystal vstát. 'Mám tady restauraci a pacienta, o kterého se musím postarat, ať tomu věříš nebo ne.'

'Snape, co blbneš... věřím ti. Oba se potřebujeme pomstít mému milému strýci. Nafackovat si můžeme pak. V Remusově zájmu...' Udělal psí oči. 'Nespal u tebe - nebo jo?'

'Ale spal.' Severus se odmlčel a přemýšlel o Siriusově návrhu. Pokud by se jim povedlo dotlačit Brumbála k tomu, aby Remusovi zaplatil co mu patří, námaha za to stojí. Nejspíš by mu to pomohlo i uzdravit se, tedy ze šrámů na duši. Pomsta Blackovi... no dobře, může počkat. Severus byl připravený odložit ji klidně i o deset let. Bude sladká za tepla i za studena, o tom nepochyboval. Sirius by na to neměl zapomínat.

'Vážně leží u tebe v posteli? To jako osobně?' Sirius nejspíš pořád doufal, že lže.

'Ono je ti vlastně po tom houby, že.' Severus se povýšeně usmál, s arogancí sobě vlastní. Miloval udržovat Blacka v nejistotě, pohrávat si s ním a ještě se nechat prosit o pomoc. 'Remus se ti svěří, až bude mít pocit, že to potřebuješ vědět, nemyslíš?'

'Myslím, že se ohromně dobře bavíš.' Sirius se opřel a založil si ruce. 'Pomůžeš mi nebo ne?'

'Pomůžu. Co navrhuješ?'

Teď se mohl samolibě ušklíbnout pro změnu Sirius. 'V Manchesteru je více než sto textilek. Téměř dva tisíce skladů. To znamená kolik dělníků?'

'Netuším. Kam tím míříš, Blacku?'

Sirius si nabral plnou lžíci polévky. 'Víš, že není špatná?' Ukázal na misku. 'Byla chyba tě vyrazit, ten nový ti nesahá ani po kotníky. Házíš tady perly sviním, Snape.'

'A tobě je do toho? Tohle je moje restaurace a vařím si pro koho chci. Pro lidi, kteří si to zaslouží, místo rozmazlených zbohatlíků.' Zvedl obočí. 'Až skončíš s podlézáním, dostaneme se k tvému plánu?'

'Přirozeně. Pokud se vrátím ke své rétorické - jestli víš, co to znamená – otázce, v Manchesterském bavlnářském průmyslu dře asi 100 000 osob, započítáme-li i skladníky a dopravce. A my je přesvědčíme, aby všichni stávkovali!'

'Co? Zbláznil ses. To je zhola nemožné, Blacku.' Severus byl v šoku.

'Aha, a proč myslíš?' Sirius naklonil hlavu, evidentně naprosto přesvědčený o své genialitě. 'Už se to párkrát podařilo. A tohle není poprvé, co někdo přišel o ruku nebo nohu, o práci a o všechno, k čemu potřebuješ pravidelný příjem, jen kvůli špatným strojům. Věř mi, Severusi, zabere to. Jediný den... Brumbálovi to zkazí dobrou pověst a tou on je přímo posedlý. Když dáme lidi dohromady na jeden, možná dva dny, bude litovat.'

'Ty ke všemu potřebuješ publikum, co?' Severus se na něj zamračil. Black a jeho parta – samá velká gesta a plánování žádné. Zákeřný způsob, kterým ho vystrnadili z Chez 'O, vážně nebyl Blackův styl. Severus věřil, že šlo o Brumbálovu práci – Black by to provedl daleko okázaleji. Říkalo se, že Brumbál zdaleka není tím pohádkovým dědečkem, na kterého si rád hrál. 'Jestli to pomůže Remusovi, aby dostal, co mu patří...'

Black vstal. 'Věděl jsem, že na tebe je spoleh... Nikdy si nenecháš ujít příležitost píchnout do vosího hnízda, eh? Promluv s lidmi, co sem chodívají a nezapomeň na Weasleyovy. Já znám chlápka, který dělá pro odbory; zkusím ho přesvědčit, aby vytiskli letáky. Ty se postarej o to, aby každý, kdo půjde kolem, věděl, co Brumbál provedl.' Poplácal Severuse po rameni, čímž si vysloužil jeden prvotřídní vražedný pohled. 'Uvidíme se,' zakřenil se. 'A Remusovi ani muk, nutil by nás hrát poctivě a to nepřipadá v úvahu.'

Na půl cestě ke dveřím se Sirius otočil a z jeho gestikulace a kroucení pusou Severus odečetl: 'Ve tvojí posteli? Vážně?' Pak zmizel.

Severus jen vrtěl hlavou. Nad Blackovým riskantním plánem se bude muset pořádně zamyslet. Black ani on sám se nikdy neštítili hrát tvrdě. A tentokrát proti sobě mají velké zlé kluky, ty, co šikanují malé děti. Remus by to nepochopil. Svým způsobem byl hrozně naivní, vždycky ochotný hledat v lidech to dobré a podobné ptákoviny. Severus se usmál. Těžko říct, jestli se Remus někdy poučí. Možná byla nevinnost součástí jeho kouzla.


End file.
